Rage of the Feral
by ZmbMadragon
Summary: A Honey Badger Faunus. He spent six years alone in the wilds. Without aura, semblance or even metal. He is feral. Hates Humans and Faunus. At Beacon, he will meet Ruby Rose. Will she be able to tame the Feral before he breaks? Rated M. OP OC x Ruby Rose. Rape is mentioned and will feature in this story. It will have dark elements. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the RWBY franchise, I only own the story and the OC that I created._

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 _Remnant._

 _A world held together by dust._

 _The unity of life against the forces of death and destruction that surounds its borders. Growing ever stronger, as the forces of light and life, fall to infighting, selfishness and greed._

 _All of these things and more, will eventually rip the heart from the People of Remnant, if not at the hands of the Grimm tide that stands before them, then at their own hands. For as all things know, humans and indeed all humanoid life, live for nought else, but death and destruction. Every monument they ever made, eventually crumbles at the hands of their own species, some you would count as works of nature, or shoddy worksmanship, but, this tally pales when compared to the one where humanoid life seeks to destroy the works of it's own kind._

 ***A forest on Remnant***

I am nothing.

I am nothing.

I am nothing.

I repeat this mantra inside my head. My face impassive, dead, void of emotion or life. Only my eyes seem to have any sort of life in them, some sort of emotion or inteligence. I stare at a small clearing as deer graze; totally unaware of my prescience, I move slow, not making a sound. Not even breathing, as I control my heart rate moving ever closer to the heard; picking my target as I move. No wasted movements, no stone dislodged, no blade of grass distorting as I move forward.

I pause. Sniffing the air, to see if there is any disturbeance that could give me away, or just as likely, give away the position unwanted attention. Like that _Grimm Crow_ that has been tailing me for the last few days. It thinks that I don't know, but I indeed _do_ know. It's actions are not natural, Grimm do not sit and observe any humanoid life without crying out, calling for any other Grimm in the area to come and kill this faunus, who dares intrude in thier territory. There is one fatal mistake that that _Crow_ up there made, it was foolish enough to bring alcohol on a hunt like this. Idiot.

Well that's human stupidity for you. Or rather, ' _City Dwellers_ ' for you. Even out here, they desire the civilised lifestyle, like being clean for example. They don't smell right out here, anyone with half a nose could tell you when a _City Dweller_ set foot in any forest in Remnant. Not only that, they could tell you what their gender is, give you a rough age gap, tell you how tall they are, how much they weight and what they had for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

They are too soft for life out here in the wilds. Very few can last longer than a few months without help out here. Especially when they lack proper knowledge. Do they know what trees provide good materials as weapons? How to track the wild life? How to use the animals fur, skin, bones and flesh? No. no they do not. They are blind to the world all around them, living their safe little lives safe behind their big _city_ wals.

I stop, my chosen prey, not more than fifteen feet away from me. I now take my weapon in hand. To most people it is nought but a length of hardwood, a red oak to be precise, though I do prefer mahogony wood due its greater resilience. About a foot and a half long with a wrapperd leather grip on one end, while at the other, rests a small wooden notch. To the soft handed _City Dwellers_ , this is not a weapon, but to me, this is a weapon, a tool I have used for the last six years.

This is an Atlatl launcher, an ancient weapon for Hunters and warriors alike, long before Dust, Aura, and even Grimm. This works like a Bow, for without ammunition it is just a piece of wood.

I draw a dart from my quiver, and set it into the notch on the Atlatl. The dart itself is made from Sandbar Willow wood, one of the best kinds due to its fexibility. A dart needs that flex in order to use the energy created from the Atlatl, to reach the target. Some goose feathers near the butt portion of the dart, with a sinew wrap at the base of the dart. The tip itself is also sinew wrapped, that ends at a removeable head, made again from Sandbar Willow and from carefully shaped arrowheads made from volcanic glass such as obsidian. There are also others made from a more common stone called flint, any good hunter carries atleast seven or eight of these dart hafts as well as twenty or thirty extra dart tips to replace broken ones. Not only that, they would also carry the tools to craft more in the field, and should push come to shove, I carry fire-hardened wooden dart tips as well.

As I draw my arm back, the _Crow_ takes flight crying out, causing my target and the herd become tense, weary, all thanks to that _bastard_ _Crow._ I remain still, becoming nothing, giving no indication of prescience. Time passes slowly, but the herd eventually calms down, nevertheless, I hold myself back from striking. Hunting takes patience, something I learned the hard way. After judging the time to be right, I then draw my arm back further, hold to steady my aim, then hurl the dart forward.

A small 'woomf' sound, followed by a meaty 'thunk', my target then hits the ground, dead. The herd scatters after my attack; remaining hiddden, I allow the herd to get a safe distance away. After the herd passes by, I slowly make my way to the deer I'd felled. I make sure that it is dead; poking it with a dart to be safe, after confirming the animal is dead, I slowly and carefully retrieve the dart that killed it. I then draw my obsidian carving knife resting upon my right hip, to skin, bleed and butcher the animal. After that lengthly operation, I clean my knife, my hands and pack up the choice cuts of the deer, as well as the heart and bottle up the blood for later.

I slowly move off in the direction of the nearby river to clean myself and my gear of any and all traces of blood, so as to prevent any Grimm or wildlife from tracking me so easily. When I arrive at the river, I pause in order to take a look at the image reflected on the surface of the water. What I see, is me. A Honey Badger faunus of around sixteen or seventeen years of age, with a tall yet muscular physique, one built with speed and agility as the main focus, yet one that houses an extraordinary level of physical strength. A face that fits perfectly with the description of being ' **gaunt** ', with high and strong cheekbones. Dark brown eyes devoid of emotion and long hair that reaches a little past the shoulders, it is primarily white in color, but turns black as it nears the tips. I can feel numerous scars on my body most of which I recieved in my early years out here in the Wilds. One of them being a prominent slash across my stomach. I also have a scraggy, matted black and white colored beard, about an inch or two in length. (ref.1)

As I'm doing this, I hear the sound of a machine, a 'Bulldog Passenger Transport Aircraft', if I'm not mistaken. And, as I figured, it is headed my way. _That Crow_ must have finally told others about my prescience here. Will they try to kill me? Will they try to take me back for a prison scentance? These thoughts are of no merit, I will refuse to go back, I honestly see no point in being amonst humans, or faunus for that matter. I mean, if you can't trust your own species to help you in your darkest hour, then who can you trust? Simple. You only have yourself. Only **you** , can save yourself in that situation. And that is exactly what I did.

I had stolen a scroll when I decided that I had had enough, and ran away, beyond the walls of Vale, and into the wilderness. That scroll, gave me the knowledge that I sorely needed out here; I'd looked up wilderness survival, and primitive weapon making. I was lucky to even find websites about these things, let alone full video tutorials on the subject. But luck was with me, and I was able to find a number of detailed videos that also gave clear instructions, and information regarding the materials that would be best suited for the task. For both weapons and tools for crafting, cooking and hunting.

Hmmm. The Bullhead seems to be holding position about a mile or so away. Probably so that he occupants can get a report from _the Crow_. Should I head back to camp? Or should I lead them on a little run? No, I still have things to finish at camp, even though I do want to avoid contact with who ever it is, I cannot leave the materials that I have stashed there. Most likely, they will head there anyway I look at it. So, for now atleast, I will 'play host' to the _City Dwellers_. I sigh, if only because of the near unavoidable contact with whoever is coming. I turn and steadily make my way to camp, all while keeping my senses open to any shift in the natural world.

 ***Some Time Passes***

When I finally reach camp, the Bulldog starts to leave. Now, normal people would assume that this meant that the pursuit is off, but I know better, most likely _that Crow_ has brought some friends to come get me. It'll take a while for the wind to change so that I can get an idea on how many are coming towards me. As I wait, the wind finally changes so that they are upwind of me, giving me all the information I need for now. There are only three humans coming my way, two male and one female, I'm not sure what to make of this. They could be here to kill me, for whatever reasons they posses, or bring me in. There is no logic that I can draw upon as to why these three individuals are coming for me, all I can do for now, is wait and see.

There scent is getting stronger, I can now smell some distinct scents on the three humans. The _Crow_ is most definitely there, the amount of alcohol he has consumed in the last few days still lingers on him like a heavy cloak, no amount of cleaning will remove that shroud. The Female smells clean, **too** clean. Hair washed, and body cleansed about three of four hours ago, tops. She also smells of tea and a small breakfast consisting of porridge, with side order of yoghurt and a bannana. The last man,smells STRONGLY of coffee. **Oum** dammit! That smell is as strong, if not **stronger** than the one surrounding the Crow! I fucking **hate** the smell of coffee!

Judging by the strength of the overall scent, it'll take them about half an hour or so for them to get here, unless they deviate for a different purpose. Well, I might as well get breakfast on the go, something simple I think. Strips of venison, with boiled Chicory roots. Chicory is a bushy plant with small blue, lavender, and white flowers. The entire plant is edible, just pluck off the leaves and either eat them raw or boil them. You can even pop the flowers themselves in your mouth as a quick snack, the roots can be also be boiled to make them tasty. You can even bake and grind them to use as a coffee substitute.

 ***Half an hour later***

A few minutes before I would call breakfast ready, the three humans arrived. Approaching me from behind. Wise move on their part I will give them that, but I smelt them coming from a mile off. Oh, they pause, from what I can hear, they are arguing, good Oum, I cannot believe that they are arguing right now! Heh, just goes to show how soft these _City Dwellers_ really are. The female from what I can gather, is angry at the Coffee man, why though? Ahhh, she deems me a threat, heh. Coffee Man seems adamant about something with regards to me though, most likely because of what _the Crow_ told him about me. Whatever. Let them think as they will, I will **not** go back to human or faunus civilization. Not alive at least.

If they won't come forward, then I will prompt them.

"I know you three are there." I state. " _The Crow_ has been following me for the last few days. So when he finally took off and the Bullhead arrived about an hour later... You would have to be monumentally stupid to not put two and two together."

They are silent now. Two of them smell shocked at my declaration. Whilst the Coffee Man smells interested. I do not like that, **not** one bit.

"So I think it best that you come forward, and not skulk in the shadows like thieves." When I say this, the two men give a small chuckle, but the Female dosen't sound amused.

"In that case, if you'll allow it, we'll come forward." Replys one of the men. The voice sounds controled, calm, strong. But also a little mirthful. I give a grunt and a slight motion of my head, all the while just staring at the meal cooking on the fire. Their steps, bring them up behind me, and they stop there. It's like they fully expect me to turn around, to acknowledge them in some way! No! Not happening.

"If you expect me to turn around, then you are sorely mistaken. **You** will move to the front of the fire for **me** to see." I emphasize two key words. I will not show them any respect, nor will I expect it in turn, for out here... the only law is your own.

"Young man! You will not take that tone of voice with your elders!" The Female, apparently, didn't like my lack of respect towards herself or her companions. Like I care, so I tell her as such.

"Inside those walls ' _ **Hunteress**_ ', respect, may be yours. But out here? Out here, noone who will give a damn. Out here, it is survival of the fittest, only the strong, the clever, the ruthless, the savage and the feral alone may survive." I speak only the truth, I had learned this from hard earned experience. To hunt out here, you have to be clever enough to avoid detection from the Grimm. Not easy at all. You must literally make the scent of the forest your own, make the scent of animals your own. You must become as air, dirt, water, a purely natural part of the landscape. **This** is not an easy thing to be because of the fact that I am not a natural forest creature. Being both ruthless and savage is very easy out here, you just need to make sure that when you go in for the kill, you make sure that you damn well **kill** your target. Strong, for the very beasts that you hunt, could very well make a meal out of you if you are not careful. Not only that, but you have to fight the Grimm with whatever weapon is at hand. Feral though, as a Honey Badger faunus, I can tap into the most feral of my instincts to make myself tougher than normal, but this is not aura or semblance however. These feral instincts made me tougher than those without aura or semblance, but I would most likely have survied out here a little better _if_ I did have it unlocked. Nah, most likely I would have died, for the Grimm would have been able to find me that much easier.

"...!" She is not happy. Good, emotionally driven people make mistakes, are easily driven, controlled and manipulated.

"Steady there Glynda!" A man speaks in a sarcastic manner. From the smell of alcohol I can say that this is the voice of The Crow. "This kid has fangs!" True, I do have fangs, rather sharp, piercing ones.

"Qrow! We are not here to indulge in his beha-!" She begins hotly, but I can see she does not take me seriously. So, whilst her attention is drwn away, I pick up a rock and throw it at her almost neglectful. Though I do expect one of the men to catch or deflect it. A sound of movement, and a hand catches the stone.

"I apologise on Glyndas' behalf. But please, lets keep this civilised." The Coffee Man caught it. His words are, again calm, though I do detect a small hint of force in them. Heh, a petty attempt at _intimidation_. Not gonna work here pal!

"If you want civilised, then you are farthest from it here." My voice is void of mirth, sarcasm, hate or even fear. "If you want to talk, then come in front of me. Sit on the log on the oposite side of the fire so that we might talk. Like _**civilised**_ people." I cannot keep the venom from my voice as the word civilised makes its way past my mouth.

"Thank you young man." Replies Coffee Man. It's most likely that he heard my tone there but chose not to acknowledge it.

"Ozpin! You cannot be serious about this! He is nothing more than an a-!" I interupt her tirade, because it is very clear what she was going to say.

"An animal." She remains quiet, but I can sense her unease. Maybe it's due to my being faunus that makes her feel so? No, most likely it's Coffee Man who makes her feel so.

"Glynda." His voice now laden with authority. "I would have thought that you would know not to use such offensive language." His disapproval of her words is quite apparent.

"I-I am deeply sorry for offending you." She sounds sincere.

"Don't be. I, like all faunus, are nothing more than animals pretending to be human. Whilst humans are but a small step away from being the animals they so despise." This is the truth of the world. This is **my** truth. **My** understanding of life. Hmm, they seem to find my words rather strange. Why though?

As I spoke, the three humans move around my, and sit on the log on the oposite side of the fire. Allowing me to get a good look at them.

Judging by scent, the one on the right is the one called Qrow. Hmm, I'll keep calling him The Crow. He has graying black, spikey hair, red colored eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. His face is lacking any excess fat and holds a playfull tone to it, yet I can see a face that has seen death. One that has jaded his views on life, but he seems to have a little lifeline. His Figure is lean but built for speed, yet holds a surprising degree of power. He has a tattered red cloak across his back, with a grey dress shirt with a long tail. Black dress pants, and black dress shoes. On his hands are some rings. On his right index finger lies one ring, with two others on his fourth right finger and he also wears a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant

On the left is the one called Glynda, who appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair, that is tied back in a bun with a loose curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are a bright green color, and she wears thin ovular glasses. She also wears teal colored earings that match the pendant hanging on her collar. Her face is set in a stern manner, but I do detect a motherly feel to her that very few people actually notice. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara. I'll continue calling her The Female however as I don't wish to show her any form of respect when she hasn't earned it.

Lastly, in the middle is the Coffee Man, known as Ozpin. He appears to be a middle-aged man, with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. As I look at him however, I notice his eyebrows do not match his hair color. They are black. He must have suffered some heavy trauma to turn his hair a different color. He has a light complexion with sharp facial features. This face is set in a manner that seems indifferent, yet he holds many emotions and feelings behind that carefully set face of his. His outfit consists of shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the green colored cowl around his neck. He wears an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He is also carrying a cane; it's handle is embelished with a pattern, and has a large knuckle guard that reaches down to the bottom of the handle. There also appear to be small gold gears in the handle at the point where the shaft on handle meet. The shaft itself is gray-black in color, and has a roughly squarish shape to it. Very different to the usual rounded shaft.

They sit there studying me as surely as I am studying them. Hmmm, breakfast is ready. I then start to prepare my breaksfast in front of their eyes; The female is showing her emotions rather freely. A poor thing to do out here in the Wilds. With my breakfast done, I proceed to eat, waiting for one of them to start speaking. From there, I will speak and act.

"Thank you for affording us a chance to talk to you young man." Coffee Man said, finally speaking. "I am rather curious though, just how long have you been out here?" His tone, questioning.

"It's been about five or six years now." I respond simply. His face shows little, but, his eyes widen slightly, betraying a sense of surprise. His companions, however, are rather plain to see. The Crow seems a little awed at what I just said, whilst The Female is apparently shocked, she also seems to be a little upset at the fact.

"About five or six years, you say? That is a long time. What made you decide to come out here? You spoke earlier about a lack of trust for humans and fuanus? What do you mean by that?" Coffee Man asks. I snort at that, does he really think that I will just hand over my personal history just like that!?

"Do you honestly belive that I would divulge my past to you _just_ because you asked for it!? You!? A complete and total stranger whom I do not trust, not one bit!? I had you pegged as an intelligent man, but it seems that I gave you too much credit!" I say, acid lacing my tone at his poor attempt at getting at my personal history.

"Now see here-!" Again, The Female tries to speak reagarding my lack of any form of respect towards them. I won't have any of it.

"If you are quite finished, I have work to do." Seeing that this is getting us nowhere, I then forcefully end the conversation. Standing up, I kick dirt onto the fire untill it is out, then I begin to grab my cooking utensils and start to pack up my belongings.

"Hey easy there buddy, we still want to talk to you about something." _That idiot Crow_ tries to intervene, but I do not stop packing, as I then start to grab as many of the useful materials as I can, disgarding those that will only slow me down.

"Young man, would it be possible for you to entertain a thought?" Ozpin asks, slowly yet clearly.

"Depends on the thought." I reply dryly. "Don't expect much from me here. If you want me to fight for humans and faunus, then you are barking up the wrong tree, if you want me to kill Grimm, then think again! I am not some ' _pawn_ ' in your little game, **Coffee Man**!" The force and venom in my tone cause Ozpin to, against his own will, blinks a few times, in shock perhaps. It is not just him who blinks but The Crow and The Female also; most likely due to what I called him. He gains control of himself and starts to talk again.

"I do not see you as anything less than a person. NOT some piece to be thrown away." Coffee Man speaks quite clearly with regards to how I view myself in his eyes. His words are quite firm infact.

"I came because my associate, Qrow here, told me about something that I had found to be interesting-!" He begins, but I interupt.

"So, you find me ' _interesting_ ' do you? Am I some sort of endangered animal that you want to stick in an enclosure for scientific study perhaps?" I reply in a dead voice, but I add a note of hostility, to show what I really think of that thought process.

"No! No, I do not! What I **found** interesting, is the fact that **you** were even out here! Noone should be able to survive without aura, semblance or even modern technology for any length of time, especially when so deep in Grimm territory!" He seems to be quite interested in my ability to survive out here. I wonder where he is going with this?

"I will not try to pry into your past, but do you know what I **really** see before me?" He looks me in the eyes, trying to get me to understand something maybe? "I see someone who has survived, despite impossible odds. I see someone who has fought every day for up to six years, deep in Grimm territory, and has still survived! I see a strong warrior, a survivor, a true blooded Huntsman! That is what I see, when I look at you." Strong words there Coffee Man, but it will not alter my opinion of you and your associates.

"I want to offer you a place in my school, Beacon Academy." His declaration caught me off guard, I was not expecting this. Nor as it appears, did The Female.

"Ozpin! You cannot be serious! He has no desire to protect others! No desire to fight the Grimm! How can you make such an offer!?" The Female does not attempt to hide her anger at his offer. Can't blame her really. I am not liking it one bit. I mean, he wants to put me in a place where my freedom is quite literaly, in his hands. I would have to follow his rules and do things his way! I would have to play nice with the very **vermin** I so hate and despise! As my emotions start to run wild within me, I notice that the only one who hasn't spoken yet is The Crow. From what I can see on his face, he is contemplating something, probably what Coffee Man just said.

"You are a **real** piece of work aren't you?" I give my voice an edge, it does not go unnoticed.

"Steady there. It is just a thought, a bad one yes, but still just a thought." The Crow finally enters the conversation, acting oddly enough as the voice of reason. I did not see that he had it in him to be a mediator. "I know that Ozpin is asking you to go beyond your comfort levels. But, the way I see it. Don't you feel a little lonely out here? Do you really not like the idea of interacting with other people? Do you truly desire to remain an outcast from all society? Forever? Think on this for a bit, what he is offering is a chance to interact with people in a controlled environment, a place where **you** can chose **when** you can interact with others. Out here, you may seem to have that choice, but there may come a time where you can't make that decision, what would you do then?" Qrow asks, hoping for me to see reason in his words.

I hear what he says, but I cannot agree to them. I had run away from society as a whole, of my own volition, and I have no intention on going back. Here, I can live how I want, do whatever I please! If I went with them however, I would be strapped with who knows how many rules, regualtions and conditions that would limit the freedom that I so cherish. I **hate** both faunus and humans, I do not want any further contact between myself and them, I had made my choice and I have lived a good life ever since I left the walls of Vale. I will not give that up without some **very** strong resaons. And those that he just gave me? Bloody, piss poor ones!

"If you think that that will be enough to sway me, then you are far more of an idiot than **Coffee Man**!" I lash out at him, for his moronic statement. "I **hate** both the fuanus and the humans! _If_ I went to your school Coffee Man, my freedoms would most likely be taken away from me, and that is something that I would **never** agree to!" I am getting angry now, they are pushing their already unwelcome presence into an overbearingly agrivating one, and it is getting on my nerves!

"Please, let us all calm down and think rationally." I twitch at that. "There is no need for there to be hostilities between us-!" Oh for the love of-! He just won't quit will he!

"Look here **pal** , I am done with this conversation, I am **done** with your ideas, I am **done** with you and your associates! I am **not** going to join your school as I am not going to leave the one place that I know I can **trust**!" I make my intentions very clear so that ther is no misunderstanding between us.

"What **would** get you to join my school?" That calm voice! Why won't he just..! No, no. Calm down, letting my emotions run free is what he wants. He is trying to get me to join him by letting my emotions carry the conversation. Damn near almost fell for it too!. I breathe deeply a few times to get my rampant emotoins under check.

"Coffee Man. That very nearly worked. Trying to get my emotions to take control of the conversation, a very wise move on your part, but I am now back in control of my emotions." I intone, voice now controlled, measured, calm. "I don't need to reitterate this, but I am not going back. These wild-lands are my home now; you may view this as being a waste of potential, but I don't really care for your opinion right now. You have remained here long enough. Go back to your _walls_ , your soft beds, your easy meals. I will remain here until the day I die." My conviction will not be broken easily so I make sure to get that across. With a heavy sigh, Coffee Man speaks.

"Very well. We have overstayed our welcome, we will not trouble you any more." With this he and his associates prepare to leave; Coffee Man turns around at the last moment. "Please keep my offer in mind though young man. There may come a time where you and I will meet again." With this, he walks away. Leaving me in my deconstructed camp with his last words echoing through my mind.

A/N

Hey guys. This is my second attept at a RWBY-verse Fanfiction. Hopefully you liked the rewrit of this chapter, and I really hope you will like the story I have planned as well.

A big SHOUT out for Velo C. Raptor, a fellow writer who took an interest in my story, and gave me a number of pointers on what was wrong with the narrative of the story I was writing. Through further conversations with them, I had decided to rewrite the prologue chapter so as to make it more structurely sound. Their words and ideas will be instrumental in making this story of mine both interesting and enjoyable.

I will even further welcome any and all forms of critique of this story and any others that I decide to write up. With regards to this, any further chapters will take a while to finish and upload, all because I want to make it feel and fit as close to perfectly as I can.

So, again, please review and comment on this chapter, as I want to improve myself so that **you** all can enjoy a good story.

See Ya around!

(ref.1) - I looked up facial desrciptions and matched them to faces from various celebrities. The face I based my OC's off of, is the croation actor Goran Visnjic, this is a close approximation to the facial structure I was looking at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.**

It has been two months since those three humans turned up, leaving me with a message, stating that we would meet again. I had just stared at them as they left, listened as their transport collected them. Once they had left I gathered up all of my possessions and left the area. I had traveled for four days, keeping my senses open for any kind of disturbance in the natural world. Nothing had happened in those days, no random appearances, no humans or faunus, not even Grimm. In that time frame, I had found a new place to call home, new animals to hunt and new materials as well as old so as to make better equipment so as to make living a little bit easier.

I am currently putting on the clothes I had made some years ago after the ones I had ran away in became nothing more than scraps. First, my leggings consist of a breechcloth (Ref. 1) made from the last of the black colored cloth shirt I had from back then; it passed between my legs covering my manhood and my ass (giving me a degree of dignity) folded over a belt made of thin, yet very durable leather. The breechcloth left my legs bare to the elements, especially during the cold months, so I had fashioned some leggings to offer my legs some form of protection. These leggins are tube-like in appearance, with footless pant legs made from buckskin. They aren't connected together-tere is one seperate legging for each leg. Both of them are tied onto the same belt that holds the breechcloth with hongs that attach at the hip. They also have a stylised fringe on the outer side of the leggings, running from the upper thigh down to the ankle. One thing I will not do is wear any form of footwear, other than some soft, thin leather wrapped around my foot. My top is basically a leather jearkin made from wolfs hide, and a heavier bear hide poncho for the cold months. All in all, I have grown fond and very familiar with these clothes and will not give them up for anything.

After stretching out the muscles in my arms, legs, back and various others, I stare at my current resting place. A small clearing with a river on one side and my fire-pit in the middle of it, as well as my wolf and bearskin rugs to keep me warm during the night. My cookking utensils and weapons are within easy reach should I require them, and the last few bits of dried meat wrapped up nearby for breakfast. That being said, I do a quick inventory check and see whats on the menu for the morning. Varied edible plants and fruits and the dried meat, a simple meal with enough protein and nutrients for the rest of the day. It doesn't take long before I am well fed and making preparations for the next hunt.

I attach the Atlatl and the quiver to my belt for easy access and for convenience sake, taking all eighteen dart shafts and four pouches containing thirty detachable dart tips each. I then grab six different combat knives incase of ' _Grimm_ ' emergencies, strapping one on each thigh, two on the back of my belt and the final two blades being closer to short swords know as 'Macuahuitl', strapped on my back with the handles peaking over my shoulders. Each of these blades is made from carefully flintknapping stone and obsidian in the correct manner so as to get the desired shape. The two short swords strapped to my back are made from rock hard, bone dry Dogwood, this stuff has also been fire-hardened and had been carved into roughly a double edged sword shape, allowing me to affix an obsidian edge to both sides. I will reiterate the fact that obsidian blades are often sharper than scalpels, some of the best obsidian blades can even cut through objects on a **cellular** level! (Ref. 2).

 ***Some Time Later***

I had an encounter with a small pack of Beowulves, large werewolf like monsters with white bony protrusions sticking out of their arms, back and legs. They also have that mask that is always associated with Grimm, mainly white in color with red markings on it, not only that, but their red eyes are a dead give away. This pack numbers seven strong with an Alpha in their midst. The engagment didn't last longer than two minutes. Using the Atlatl I struck down the Alpha from behind, hitting it in the sweet spot connecting the head to the spine killing it instantly. The pack had then started growling at the bushes around them trying to find me, but having no success. Only an idiot would remain in the same spot they had fired from in a situation llike this, so I moved with great care and speed to a new vantage point so as to kill a few more of them. During this time I had killed of three more of them leaing only three left; two of them standing below the tree that I had taken refuge on.

Drawing two of my four knives, I prepare to drop down upon them. The last one was roaming a little further out in the clearing so I time my jump with the two beneath me untill... there! I jump down, ramming the two blades into the same soft spot on their necks as I had use to kill the others in their pack. The last one then turns at the sound of its pack mates dying, and growls at me in an attempt at intimidation. As if you have a hope in hell of killing me **maggot**. Leaving my knives where they are, I draw my two short swords, swinging them in a lazy manner, showing my contempt for this creature before me. Angered, it roars once more and charges, it then swings its left arm to strike me, I step and duck left under its attack and swiftly strike with my right sword at its elbow, slicing it's arm clean off. Now off balance, it falls forward exposing its neck; stepping forward and to the left with my right leg, I then turn with a rising strike from my feft sword arm, lodging it deeply into it's neck. Pulling my left leg back for balance, I raise my right arm up, before hammering it down, cutting the head clean off.

Pausing, not even fatigued by this short encounter, I let my Feral senses cover the clearing and beyond. Nothing more than a few solitary Grimm all over the place for miles. Not even... Wait. That scent...! _Humans._ Miles away, but still within the vicinity. Should I continue my hunt here or should I move further away to avoid any possible encounter with them? No. No I will not run away from these humans, this is **my** domain, and they are tresspassers. I will not speak to or even acknowledge their existance untill they try to touch me. Then I will hurt them. Break them. _Destry them._ This will be my answer to the world at large. I am 'The Survivor'. And this, is **My Home**!

Resolve now set, I prepare for the hunt. Searching the area for the darts and the knives, I find them all still in good condition. After collecting them, I meld into the shadows and the undergrowth, essentially becoming the very forest itself. Pulling my Feral senses inward and allowing a mile wide sensory margin, I start looking for the spore of any animal in the area. Tracks, urine, feces and tufts of fur are all that I need to find my next meal, and then the hunt is on. From all the evidence I can gather, there appears to be a large pack of wolves in the area. Numbering around twenty or thirty strong, I should be able to get atleast one or two for recourses, bones, fangs, fur and meat. Wolf meat for reference, is a rather strange meal. Sort of gamey with a weird taste and texture.

As I set myself up for the kill, my Feral senses alert me to the fact that the humans have invaded the one mile sensory zone, so I pause in my hunt to analyze their location and potential destination. As I focus on them, the wind turns and brings their scent to me, allowing me to tell their unit compsition which consists of two males and two females. All of them being around my age, somewhere between seventeen and eighteen. What is their objective? Does it involve me in any way? Was I lax in my security?

Such thoughts are for another time, I must wait and see where this group goes. After a few moments, I notice that they are on a direct collision course with me. As much as I want to make a kill this day, there are plenty of edible wild plants aaround me to sustain me for days to come. I have the scent of the wolf pack and won't lose it so easily. With this being said, I now know what I must do. I will hold position and make ready to... ' _welcome'_ these four, with due prejudice.

 ***Some Time Later***

I have prepared as best as I can given the situation I find myself in; a homemade blowpipe made from some tough leaves and darts made from thorns and tufts of wolf fur. The tips of said darts are then coated, at the tips, with a paralysis poison, hopefully I can catch one or two of them off guard for these to take effect. In the time it took me to get all this ready, the four man team had stopped a few times and went **all** around me, probably in an effort to box me in. Very simple yes but still effective, even now they...? Why have the stopped there? Ah that is where I set up my camp, they are most likely looking for any sort of clues as to whether or not I or anyone is still within the vicinity. Should I go and kite them? Nah. Let them cast the figurative 'first stone'. Don't want to have to deal with those three humans from before again. This will be a fight in self defense. BUT. Let us see how smart these _City Dwellers_ really are.

With this thought in mind, I start to move in on the group that has invaded my home. Melding into the very background of the forest around me, I move with the swiftness and speed of the wind, leaving no evidence of my passing. As I get closer and closer, their own scents get stronger too, allowing me to make some clear definitions between them. One of the two females smells, oddly enough, like **overly** sweet pancakes. The other smells of... slightly unhinged hormones? What the fuck is with that scent? I'll have to actually see this one to have some understanding of this. One of the males smells like, pancakes? is he related to Sweet Pancake girl? Possibly so, but the last male... how do I describe **him**? Without a doubt, I would call him the _literal_ definition of 'a fish out of water'. He doesn't smell at all comfortable with being in this forest, his anxiety and fear of the place will no doubt draw the Grimm upon us all. Speaking of which... here they come.

Within a mile of us, a large pack now approaches. What is actually coming, I cannot tell, but I can tell that it is a large sized pack numbering around fifty or sixty overall. I can survive this no problem; whether by hiding or fighting, I will not go down today. I can't say the same for these humans though... Yeah, I'll just leave them to die here then. No point in wasting time and energy in a fight if I don't have to. I turn and walk away from them for a moment until I remember all of the equipment that I left behind at the campsite; looking over my shoulder I sigh in defeat. I turn once more back to my camp and move with more purpose than I had originally felt. The humans can go and die for all I care, but my belongings are my own and I will not give them up without a fight.

Again making no noise I approach the camp, eventually seeing the four humans that had drawn the Grimm in, forcing me to take unnecessary risks in order to salvage my gear before it gets damaged it the coming conflict. When I see the four humans, I take refuge in the shadow of nearby tree and the surrounding bushes, allowing nothing of my being to be noticed. The first human I recognise is the Pancake smelling girl, she has short orange hair and blue eyes and her clothing is a mix and match of some sort? It has many different color and themes involved, couldn't she make up her mind when she chose any of it? Whatever, she is wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist with an emblem on its back in the shape of a hammer with a lightning bolt. Under the vest are two further layers of clothing, colored red a light-blue respectively. From what I can tell, she has a white sleveless top that seems to form a heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. On her hands are matching fingerless gloves and she sports a pink skirt that starts at her waist and ends around mid-thigh, she also sports a turquoise bow on the back of her skirt. Her footwear are shoes with pink and white laces displaying her emblem on the soles. What armor she wears begins around the middle of her shoulders and neck and ends at her waist. As for her weapon... yeah, that is a grenade launcher. Not a good weapon for living in a forest infested with Grimm.

The other girl... the one with the unhinged hormones... best not go too deep into that. As for the girl herself, she has red hair, worn in a waist-length ponytail that is curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She appears to be quite tall and muscular when compared to Pancake Girl. Her top is made of two layers, the top most one is a light-brown, strappless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It appears to be quite a stiff bit of material, and has what is apparently riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, possible showing heavy types of stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze colored V-neck. Her waist is covered by a black elesticated A-line miniskirt and has brown opera-length gloves on both of her arms. And for the life of me, I cannot understand why she wears a red ankle-length piece of drapery wrapped around her skirt. Upon further inspection, I notice that she has a circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. This plate has a spear and shield emblem on it. Not only that but she is wearing **bloody jewelry** in the form of a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. It gets even _**better**_ when you see that she has a bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm! The only good thing about her is that she has _some_ form of armor. This consists of elaborate bronze greaves that star bellow mid-thigh, coming down into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also adorns herself with a bronze bracer on the top of the sleeve of her left arm. Why? I don't know. As for her boots, they are high-heeled boots, brown in colorwith a bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves that reach upto about mid-calf. Her weapons are a large round shield and what looks to be a sword strapped to her back.

Now the boys. One of the males... the one who smells of pancakes and... flowers? He has black colored hair tied into a ponytail that ends around midway down his back. I also see a magenta streak on the left side of hair. This streak matches the color of his eyes and his clothing has a mistralian theme to them. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The very same trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. His emblem is... a lotus flower. Whatever. I can laso see hints of a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath his suit. Lastly, he wears light-tan pants with plain black shoes. I don't see a weapon visibly on him, most likely he has it consealed about his person.

And finally, we have our 'fish out of water'. He is tall with dark-blue eyes and short blonde hair that is messily layered atop his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side being swept back. He seems well developed in terms of muscularture, but that is not important now. Just like Miss Hormones, he too wears some armor. It consists of a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath this is a black colored short sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also has blue colored pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black trainers with...? Really? Do they really say ' _Left_ ' and ' _Right_ ' written in black on the soles of their respective shoes soles? Oh my god! How the flying **fuck** did this guy survive as long as he has?! *Sigh*! Lastly he has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown with a pair of small pouche son them. On his hands are wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. I can also see a sword strapped to his left hip in a white sheath.

Remaining hidden, I look over the group to check out their mentalities. I am a little unnerved to say the least, if only due to the fact that Pancake Girl is very 'bubbly' to say the least. How the hell am I going to handle that? Miss Hormones and Flower Boy seem to be the more professional of the four, carefully analysing the area for hints as to how long ago someone was here. As for Fish Boy... **fuckin' hell!** Who does he think he is fooling!? He has little to no idea as to what is going on around him! And what's worse about this situation is that, from all the conversation so far, HE is the leader! This team is **dead!** Fuck it!

I then enter into the clearing, hinding in their blind spot. Deciding to get their attention, I reach down and pick up four small stones, then in short order I throw all four of them into the backs of each of their heads. Four consecutive 'ows!' later and they all turn to face me weapons drawn. Huh. Gun knives hidden in your sleeves. Not a bad choice for concealed weapons. Stoically, I stare them all down, unflinching and uncowed. After a small pause and looking at each other, then then put up their arms, showing themselves to be non-hostile. Seeing this, I stride forward inbetween them making my way to my camp so that I can get on my way before the Grimm turn up. This group however, just follows on trying to engage me in conversation.

"Hey, we didn't think that we would see anyone actually out here." Fish Boy speaks in a voice I would associate with the weak pretending to be strong. "you can imagine our surprise when we see you here then." I just ignore him and start to pack all the important buts and scatter the useless ones so as to save time; the Grimm are getting close now. Soon we will have no choice but to fight, all because these ' _Hunters'_ are so inept, that they broadcast their location for miles around.

An awkward silence follows for the four humans, yet I pay it no heed as I continue my task. The Grimm are now within two hundred meters of us, leaving little doubt that there will be a fight. I have yet to find enough materials to make more knives and ammo for my Atlatl, so I shall resort to using my hands, feet and claws to kill the Grimm. It wouldn't be the first time that I had to rip a Grimm into pieces, nor will it be the last. Once I am done sorting my things, I then move towards the nearest tree and start to climb upwards, leaving the humans to themselves.

"Um... Hello? You can understand me can't you?" Fish Boy tries to get my attention. "Uh, guys, what do we do now? He doesn't want to talk to us. How are we going to get any information out of him if we can't get him to speak to us?" The Fish turns to his companions asking for their help. The thing that I want to know, is why do they want information? Why do they think that I have anthing to give them?

"It's alright Jaune, we can take our time here," Miss Hormones speaks, her voice soft and caring in tone."we just need to know if the information that Ozpin gave us is right." I flinch slightly at that name. Ozpin. So, he has sent kids to spy on me. Does he really think that getting kids to speak to me will get me to follow him around like some trained **ANIMAL!?** My anger starts to surface, but I keep it in check, if only due to the Grimm being now one hundred meters away.

"Pyrrah is right Jaune." Pancake Girl speaks now in a bubbly type of voice. "If all else fails, then we can always break his legs." At that, I stop moving altogether. I slowly peer over my shoulder at them only to see that they are not paying any attention to me, a fool move on their part. I use this lapse in judgement to move to an adjacent tree and climb higher, preping my sling and Atlatl in order to defend myself against these humans should they decide to follow through with that plan.

"Nora." Flower Boy speek up now in a calm voice. "We can't do that."

"Why not Ren?" Nora asks.

"We would get into serious trouble with the teachers for one, but most importantly, we would be harming someone who is most likely innocent." Or you will end up dead boy.

"Alright Ren. Now then sir can... you..? Uh, Ren? Where did he go?" She looks around trying to find me, not just her but they all spread out and start to look at their surroundings in an effort to locate me.

Bloody idiots. They are not even paying any attention to the Grimm who have now moved within striking distance of them, and it looks like the Fish Boy will be struck first. I just wait and watch. Slowly, surely, the human walks closer to the Grimm, not just him but all of the humans walk ever closer to the Grimm, entering what will soon be lethal range. The only way for the humans to survive this is pure luck. Or intervention on my part. I had readied a Dart for my Atlatl, aiming for the Grimm closest to Fish Boy, ready to start the killing. Why in the name of all that is **buggery** am I preparing to save their lives!? Logic dictates that I should leave them to their fate, but most likely, I will have to deal with Ozpin and his associates again, and they will not stop until they bring me in for allowing their students to die. With an infuriated growl, I speak.

"You Fucking People!" I launch the dart, passing close to Fish Boy's ear it flies straight and true, striaght into the eye of the Beowulf hiding in the bushes. Dropping it, stone dead. This catches the attention of the humans and the Grimm, in this moment, the one who seizes the initiative will win. Unfortunatly for the humans, the Grimm charge en mass.

I start to trow my darts as fast as I can, aiming for the kill each time, it still doesn't stop the oncoming tide. The humans finally get their act together and start to fight, Fish Boy draws his sword then grabs his shea... sheathe/shield combo and starts swinging. Miss Hormones draws her swor... sword/rifle combo and starts shooting, Flower Boy gets running and opens fire and lastly Pancake Girl grabs her grenade... grenade launcher/hammer combo and jumps right into combat. I stop fighting long enough to get a general understanding of their combat capabilities. First, Pancake Girl, she is the groups heavy hitter, jumping around swinging her hammer and firing of grenades at her targets. Second, Flower Boy, he is agile, has a good rate of fire, someone who can kite and aggro at the same time. Third, Miss Hormones, she is without a doubt the best fighter in the group, whether up close or at range she can lay down the hurt. She obviously has had some of the best training around. She might actually be a good warm up. And lastly... _oh god_. This guy should be dead. How the **hell** is he even alive right now?! His combat style is just all over the place, his sword just flails around in a semi-competent manner; yet to anyone who knows even a little bit about fighting, they will see a complete amature playing at swordsmanship!

The Grimm tide has many different types in this horde. The more common Beowulves are here in great numbers, they were thirty strong but after killing six of them, that left their numbers at twenty four. Next you have the Urasi, large bear type monsters, again with the bony protrusions and bone mask with red markings, their numbers are around ten. Lastly, there are Boarbatusks. Pig like monsters with a great deal of bone plating covering most of their bodies, heavily so around their heads. I can see around fifteen of them in the clearing. The last five are all Alphas. An Alpha is a Grimm who has lived for a long time, long enough to get smarter, stronger, tougher and all the more deadlier. Three of these are Beowulves, two are Boarbatusks and the last one is an Urasi. Overall, fifty four Grimm attack the humans and myself. Not a bad little fight. A smile graces my face as I feel my Feral instincts, bubble and rage in the face of these vermin.

I feel the pull of combat. I feel the desire for blood. I feel... **alive!** I continue to provide overwatch for the four humans down below, keeping up a small rate of fire, taking out Grimm that seem to have the upper hand against them. Still... this leaves me with a little problem. I don't really have that much ammo, so in the end I will have to engage in a melee, and knowing of my weapons, I will lose all four of my knives if I am not careful. My Macuahuitl short swords will last some time but, again I will have lost the edges. This is just about the only time that I **would** have found that aura to have been useful. This does not leave me hlepless however. I still have my body as a natural weapon, one which I have honed through bloody conflicts with both the animals and the Grimm. The more I think about it, the more my blood boils! Yes! I will **fight**!

I will not use my knives, nor my atlatl, nor will I even use my short swords! No. I will use my claws, to Rip and Tear! I will coat myself in the blood of my enemies, and I will come out victorious! Unleashing a feroucious roar, I jump on the back of a nearby Beowulf. Hammering my right hand deep into its neck, I then tear its throat out. Noise in the clearing dies, all attention is on me as I stand above the Grimm that I had killed. The Grimm and the humans standing stunned. Flexing my arms, hearing the joints crack in an intimidating manner causes all others to flich and retreat a few steps. Growling, I advance steadily my eyes upon the Grimm, I pick my target, crouch... then charge! I impact the Grimm with the force of a wrecking ball, knocking it over exposing the soft flesh of its belly. Rip and Tear! With absolute abondon, I kill yet another Grimm, eyes shooting up I see three Grimm standing right infront of me. I lunge forward ducking under the right shoulder of the lead Grimm as it swings in desperation, hooking my arm around the shoulder and jumping up and around, thrusting my left hand into its brain, claws first.

Retracting my hand from the Beowulfs head as it collapses onto the floor I then charge at the next two; an Ursa and a Boarbatusk. Leaping over the Boarbatusk, I roll through the legs of the Ursa and jump up onto its back and again thrust my hand into the back of its head. Dropping down I run up to the Borabatusk, grabbing it by the tusks as it charges me, holding it steady. Through a show of strength I tear out its tusks, leaving it squealing in pain, then I savage the beast with its own horns. Stabbing and slashing eventually killing it. Tusks in hand,I growl at the remaining Grimm, fangs bare and promising pain, I roar and charge again intending on the complete and total destruction of these weakling vermin before me. Fully intune with my Feral instincts, I start a killling spree, throats torn, guts ripped out, decapitations, amputations. I don't stop, **nothing** can stop me until the Grimm are all dead, not even the **Alphas** will be able to stop me! After some time had passed, I stopped killing, leaving naught but me and the four humans alone in the clearing.

Taking a deep breathe, I bring myself back under control. Locking my emotions up and retaining my sense of calm, I turn to face the humans. What I see and smell, reveals their complete and total surprise, shock and horror at my display of power and sheer killer potential. Their weapons held loosely, eyes wide and mouths agape, they are clearly stupified, Leaving them as they are I begin to salvage the six darts that I threw earlier. A small sigh escapes me as I see four of the shafts themselves have been shattered, it'll take time to find the correct wood to replace what I lost, still though, a good fight is a good fight.

"Oh, Monty Oum! That was incredible!" Pancake Girl seems to have recovered first judging by the fact that she has spoken. "These Grimm were just quivering before you, and you were just killing them like they were nothing! Right Ren?" After spouting a load of nonsense, she then brings Flower Boy back to the present.

"I-I... That _was_ an incredible sight to behold that is true. You are more skilled than you look." Flower Boy says as a form of compliment, which then brings the other two members of their group out of their stupor.

"Oum preserve us, you were like a monster." Fish Boy speaks his mind freely, something I actually do appreciate.

"Jaune! Remember who you are talking to. He may take offense to that!" Don't be so soft hearted Miss Hormones. Such words out here are **real** compliments.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that, this... this is just too much to take on right now! I mean who out there can kill this many Grimm including **five** Alphas! And with their **BARE** **HANDS** at that!" His emotions are running loosely, a fatal mistake out here. "Pyrra...! Just who out there do **you** know that can do what he just did?" I doubt that there is anyone in _civilised_ society who can match my feats.

While they start arguing amongst themselves, I notice flower Boy making a call on his scroll... I had better leave. So I do just that, for the most part I move about unnoticed, but Pancake Girl has other Ideas.

"Hey you, where are you going? Shouldn't you be hanging around a little longer to talk to us? Cause we want to thank you for the help you gave us." So speaking she brings everyones attention back to me. "Hey! Aren't you going to talk to us? Hey! I'm talking to you! HEY!" I tune her out, only ready to respond to any threat of violence. After collecting my stuff from the tree I make to leave, well that was the plan, until Flower Boy spoke.

"Excume me, Nora? Could you let me handle this?" Great, what the hell does he want to talk about? pancake Girl steps down as Flower Boy steps forward. "On behalf of team JNPR, we thank you for the assisstance you gave us, even though you had every reason not to." I blink. I confess that I do feel surprised at his words, it seems that I am not the only one.

"What do you mean by that?" Fish Boy asks unsure of his team mates thoughts.

"Well Jaune, we did intrude upon his camp, and our prescence brought the Grimm here. Not only that, if you checked the state of his camp site you could tell that he was clearly hunting for something to eat, and our being here probably disturbed his hunt." I cannot fault his reasoning, but that is not why I felt the need to not interfere. It is the fact that they are **human** , that and that alone is reason enough for me to have left them for dead.

"Oh, well, that makes sense I guess." Clearly, not getting it, is your forte Fish Boy. How you survived as long as you have is a mystery to the world at large.

"Nevertheless, we do need to ask you some questions." Flower Boy gets right to the point doesn't he? Still, _why_ should I answer any questions they may have, hmm? No, not my problem.

I just walk off after hearing that. Leaving them where they stand I move at a fair pace in order for me to hide in the forest, but again, they are having none of it. Pancake Girl gets right in front of me, halting me in my tracks.

"Oh come on! Why won't you answer our questions? We'll be out of your hair in no time at all if you just answer them." For fuck's sake, Panckae Girl is starting to piss me off! And it must be showing as she then gets out of my way.

"Nora! Please can you let us handle this?" Miss Hormones gets on her case this time, admonishing her for her continued actions. Seriously though, I do not want to have to deal witht this for longer than I have to. Fucks sake, it seems I am left with little to no choice in the matter if I want to remain alone.

"I will not give you very long. Ask your questions now, before I take my leave." I leave them with a very clear message, ask now or I leave anyway possible. This catches them off guard, but it only wastes time so I say as such. "You are wasting precious time. Ask your questions or forfeit the chance I gave you."

"Oh, uh, ok. Well... what are you doing out here?" Fish Boy asks a standard question, one with an easy answer.

"Living." Short, simple, easy and to the point.

"Living?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"..." Fool doesn't even understand that? Idiot.

"Ahem. How did you learn to survive out here?" Flower Boy asks now... should I answer? No.

"You learn." Nothing but cryptic responses in place of information I want kept hidden.

"Ok... Did you make those weapons yourself?" Really? Stupid question boy.

"What do you think?" I use a neutral voice, giving nothing away.

"Are there other people like yourself out here?" I pause, thinking. Not really sure if I am the only one out here, I just respond.

"It's possible." Again a short and simple answer.

"So... your not sure if there are others out there?" Miss Hormones speaks up, asking a _really stupid_ question.

"You heard. Now, if that is all that you came here for, I will be leaving." So saying, I turn and walk away only for Pancake Girl to get in my way. Again!

"Whoa, wait, stop right there buddy. We still have questions that need answering and you are going to give us them!" For fuck's sake! Why won't she take a hint! I turn my head and glare at Flower Boy. Inclining my head for him to get her out of my way.

"Nora is right about something there. We do still have question, like do you have aura? What's your semblance? Why are you living out here rather than in the city or even a village? There are many questions that we would like an answer to, and to be honest, we don't think you should really be out here because it is so dangerous." Look at that _condescending, superior_ attitude of yours! You presume to think that you know what is best for me!? Time to let these bastards know just what I think of their _oh so superior_ opinion!

"Listen here you loathesome, irritating, little maggots!" I growl a little, causing them to draw back and pull out their weapons.

"I chose to live out here! I chose to fight and **die** out here! I chose to live this way! If you can't accept that, then you ' _Hunters',_ " I load that word with pure unadultered venom. "can go back to your _big, big_ walls of stone and steel. You can go back to your comfy little beds, your easy meals, your _**soft, safe**_ little lives and leave me well enough **ALONE!** " Open and unashamed, I unleash my hatred upon them. I hate the fact that they think they have the right to dictate how I live my life! The absolute **gall** they have is maddening!

Bringing myself under control is a lot harder this time because, unlike the time with Ozpin, these _vermin_ thought that, even after my display of combat prowess, that I don't belong out here when clearly the reverse is true! I feel completely insulted at their smug sense of superiority! How **fucking** dare they!? I don't even bother giving the time to react, I just storm off into the forest. Unleashing my Feral senses, I begin to run, I run and I run and I run. Taking care to keep the location of the four humans in my mind, I just run in any direction. Some would think this to be a cowardly reaction, and most likely it is, but I do not want to have to deal with hunters out to bring me in for killing four retards! I don't want to have to deal with the ensuing hastle, and have to keep on killing them as they come. It would just serve to bring the Grimm upon me, and I would have to continuously watch my back incase the hunters try anything.

After a few hours of runnning, I arrive near the edge of the forest, bordering the mountains, sweat on my brow and breathing slightly heavy due to how long and how fast I sped through the forest. Leaving my senses alone, I lean against a nearby tree to catch my breathe and collect my thoughts. I don't know why they were out here, but it can't be coincidence that they came to my **exact** location, nor was it when they started to ask questions about me and any possible hermits, isolationists and survivors out here. I can only belive that Ozpin still wants to keep tabs on me, and possibly try, again, to get me to join his damned academy.

After some time had passed, I then took in my new surroundings, recognising a number of materials, from various trees to a wide variety of rocks and stones. A content little smile graces my cheeks as I stare longingly at all the potential weapons and tools before me; cracking my neck to the lef, then to the right, I begin to set up my new camp and get ready to make some new dart shafts and dart heads. Maybe... if it's possible... if I find some metal ore, I could make myself a metal shiv about four inches long, double edged so that I can fight against human and faunus opponents? Scowling, I brush that idea aside. I don't have the facilities to make something like that, not counting the fact that I have done damn well without it for the last five to six years. Nevertheless, more ammo, and perhaps a couple of new knives, whatever takes my fancy.

 *** Some Time Later***

Five days had passed since those new humans showed up, and I have to say that I am better prepared for a fight if they come again; I had replenished my ammo supplies and made a couple of new knives with sheathes that I then strap onto my chest. Not only that but I had moved to an area with better foraging prospects, as the area I had found myself in lacked in food resources. Needless to say, this forest is very red in colour, and filled with wildlife and natural resourses that I intend to exploit. Especially the red sap from the trees, not only is it a good source of glucose that I can use in my cooking but if coated on items of clothing in a certain manner, it can substitute as a waterproofing agent. Even better that that, it can serve as a hardening agent for my obsidian blades, allowing me to use them for a longer period of time without them breaking.

As I move up to one of the trees, I suddenly feel a tingle inbetween my shoulders, after coming to a halt I then open up all my senses in order to find the one who is spying on me. With a little checking, I find a number of cameras hidden in ingenious places throughout the forest. Clenching my fists hard enough to crack all my knuckles, I move to the nearest tree and start to climb enevtually looking into an alcove that hides the camera near-perfectly. Reaching inside I then pull it out and stare straight into the lens, I mouth 'Nice try', and crush the camera in my hand, dropping the broken pieces onto the forest floor. This whole place is being monitored. I wonder why?

Jumping down, I once again move upto the tree and using one of my knives, I cut into the tree allowing me to take some of the sap from within. I don't plan on being here for too long though, due to the fact that some types of Grimm actually liking this stuff. So it stands to reason that I make myself scarce of the place to avoid unnecessary conflict. Once I had collected all the sap I needed, I made to leave. That is untill I hear a loud roar. I glance in the general of the roar and just walk off. Whatever is going on is not my problem, and not something I want any part of.

As I am walking away, I hear a Bulldog Transport in the distance moving steadily in my direction before veering off in the same direction of that roar from earlier. That is not what halts my movment however. Vibrations from the earth and a scent carried on the wind tell me of a large group of nine people coming my way, eight of whom are human and one being faunus. I check for hidden cameras and find that there are a few flying drones in the sky keeping me in their sights. Fucking hell. I should have just got lost and left the area all the sooner and not even have bothered with the sap. Now I find myself being hunted, by people who have no clue on how to be a proper hunter...? Hmm. Maybe I should have some fun with them? Show them what a **'True Hunter'** looks like. Yeah. The more I think about it, the more I come to like the idea. With a predatary glint in my eye, and a small growl emitting from my throat, I move slowly into the trees and disappear into the shadows.

A/N

(Ref. 1) - Breechcloth is a type of garment worn by Native Americans and many other people throughout our history. From the aztecs all the way to the Romans. Yes they worse something equivilant to a breechcloth.

(Ref. 2) - It is a known fact amonst doctors in modern times, that some of the best fractures of obsidian can cut on a cellular level. This is an extract from a website which I will mention after the extract -

'Good quality obsidian fractures down to single molecules which can produce a cutting edge 500 times sharper than the sharpest steel scalpel blade ("American Medical News", Nov. 2, 1984:21). On the cellular level an obsidian knife can cut between cells rather than tear the cells as a steel knife will do. A sharper cut will allow a wound to heal more rapidly with less scarring.'

This is the website url - .

Well... Here's another chapter. I had quite a bit of trouble writing this one as I had to rewrite it about four times to get it on track with everything I have planned.

But let me bring you in on some of the reasons for **why** I chose for my OC to ignore Ozpins' offer.

To begin with, I have read about characters that seem (to me at least) to have little reason to actually join his academy, yet I find that they join it so easily. I figure that I would make this OC of mine **very** reluctant to join due to personal reasons, but due to a certain Red Hood, he will eventually join, ONLY on his terms.

Then you take into account that some of these characters can already tell that he is hiding something, and plans to use them in his little game against some opponent of his. Most of the characters in other stories I have read would not take kindly to being used like some random pawn in a large scale chess game with them being in the dark 99% of the time! And yet they do so! **Why!?** That is all down to the authors of those stories, but **me**? I cannot see my character agreeing to that at **all!**

These are the more blatant reasons why I made my OC like this, but another is about those who are magically/scientifically transported to the world of Remnant, and they _try_ to hide the fact that they are not from there. Yeah, I can see the logical reasoning behind this, but, you do have to admit that Ozpin almost certainly knows that they are **not** of Remnant. So, really? Why Bother at all if it is doomed to fail at some point and they have to do the 'Liar Reveal Scene'?

With regards to the above plot point about being transported to Remnant, I plan on something along those lines after completing the story for 'Rage of the Feral'. But that is not for some time to come.

Again I would like to give a great big **THANK YOU** to one, Velo C. Raptor for his review of my Prologue Chapter and his follow-up suggestions on how this story of mine can be improved for your veiwing pleasure!

Once more, I welcome any and all forms of critique, provided that they are on a professional level, with regards to my story. lastly, I know my spelling is going to take some work. And my punctuation. That's what happens when you use 'word pad'.

See ya around!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the RWBY franchise, I only own the story and the OC that I created._

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

Nine people; eight of them being human and the ninth being Faunus. This may prove to be entertaining. My tongue licks my fangs as I, with great care, stab a number of blowpipe darts into the plant before me, getting as much of the sap onto the darts as possible. This plant is really, really, **really** dangerous due to the level of toxicity of the sap produced. Standing on a stiff stem at about one hundred and twenty centimeters in height, manly green in color until you look at the center of the flower-like plant, the eye of the flower if you will, is golden-brown in color and crowned by thin green leaves.

This plant I discovered by complete accident; an accident that forced me to adapt to my current mentality that has kept me alive all these years. When the sap entered my blood stream it took roughly ten to fifteen seconds for it to affect my body to the point of near total paralysis; not an experience I want to go through again. So, I took note of the plant after my near death experience and sought knowledge of it using the scroll I had stolen, finding nothing about the plant at all. Meaning that I had found a new species of plant with a very powerful neuro-toxin like sap (ref. 1). And so, I made to use it as yet another weapon in my daily struggle for survival. Though there is one thing I have yet to try... live testing on Grimm.

The reason being that if this does work in some way, slowing them down for example, then I would just coat my weapons with the sap and pretty much mulch my way through hordes of the buggers. But, again, considering what little the world at large knows about them, this could be a pointless test, or it could prove useful. I just don't know. The risk involved in the test lies not just in whether it can be affected or not, but also in the quantity of sap needed to affect them. And also the quantity for each different type of Grimm species out there.

But that, however is for another time. Right now I must make sure to test these on the group of ' _Hunters_ ' making their merry little way in my direction. Again. Good Oum, what do I have to do to get rid of these fucking pests!? Do I really have to kill them? If only it were that easy. If only. Still, I have my knowledge on fighting and killing things, and knowing that these are ' _Hunters'_ , they will not be up for killing me, giving me the edge in this fight, nevertheless, I should not be cocky. I need more detailed info on these people before I even think of plans of attack.

And that brings up another problem I have with this possible engagement. Their aura. That will give them all an edge with regards to combat longevity. If I were dealing with up to four of these _'Hunters_ ' then sure, I would attack with little preamble, but there are **nine** of them. I need at the very least some information regarding them; like their weapons and body structures perhaps. Even listening to them talking to each other will give me some clue as to whom the leader or leaders are, who the weak link is and so on and so forth.

Still, this fight is going to be fun in any case. Disadvantaged or not, I may have to pull out some tricks to win this one. No straight up fight, poisons, smoke bombs, simple trip wires and a small host of other traps to overwhelm them. And if that doesn't work? Well, there is always the tooth and the claw. I grin thinking about that, my sharp canines exposed to the elements. After all my poison darts are coated in the sap, I make ready to leave this area and set up the simple traps, one of which will have small needle like stakes at most an inch long, and again they will be coated in that paralyzing sap. Combine this with a concealed trip wire and you have a pretty good trap.

Still, might as well make use of the Rapier Wasp nests I found. Just take some large leaves and wrap the nests up then use those poor, _dainty_ little things as a natural hand grenade. That should get them a little shook up. I mean really, a few of the ' _Hunters'_ I have seen on the scroll appear to have some aversion to fighting the damn things, but I don't know why. I mean, can they bypass aura or something? Well, this'll be a good test for that theory. (ref. 2)

As I am gathering all the gear I will need and prepping for the fight, the wind changes and carries the scent of the nine people over to me. Oh my. Now this has just made my day; I recognize five of those scents easy. The Female, Fish Boy, Flower Boy, Miss Hormones and Pancake Girl. What a lovely convenience; four of the five I have seen fighting and have an understanding of their weapons and tactics, while the adult is one whom I pegged as being a little to emotionally open. The final four will be the ace in the hole unless I can get a good look at them first, so, that is what I shall do.

My decision made, I move swiftly and quietly through the trees and the bushes, leaving no trace of my passage, moving like a breeze and soft as a shadow.

 ***A few minutes Later***

I arrive ahead of the group and set myself up in an overwatch position, allowing a full and complete view of the entire group as the come on by. I wait for but a few minutes as their scents only grow stronger, soon followed by the ever growing volume of their voices... Oum preserve me. These are the next generation of _Hunters_ and _Huntresses_? Do they not comprehend that they have to be quite when in Grimm territory? *Sigh* I will take their nonchalance and use it to my advantage when the time presents itself.

The voices and the scents grow ever stronger, until finally, I see the group. And what a group it is! There is The Female in all her haughty glory, seeming like she has the run of the place, hah, just you wait lady. I have a few things in store for you and your little friends too. There are the four kids I met previously, hmph, just look at them prancing along! Like they own the place! They will feel the pain once I am done with them. But the last four people... a group of four color coordinated girls. What's with that? This could be promising, well it would be if the shortest one of them, the red one-no wait.

I should not give in to my prejudices so easily. I will analyze them and see what sort of team dynamic they have, for as surely as the four kids I met before were a team, then these girls are also a team. I can ill afford to miss anything that could give them an advantage over me in the coming conflict. For now, what I understand of the team of girls is that the red one is the leader, a bit of an odd choice due to her scent telling that she is two full years the junior of all the other kids here but, eh I'm not going to complain. I mean look at me. I survived for six years in Grimm infested territory and have killed plenty of their species. Well back to the Red Girl.

The Red Girl is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style. She is wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. Seriously, what the fuck is with these girls and wearing skirts? Do they have no problem with exposing their panties in a fight or do they get off on that kind of thing? Whatever. Not important. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. There appears to be an rose shaped emblem stylized as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. I can't rightfully see what her weapon is due to it being boxy in shape, with red and black coloring matching her outfit, but I would hazard a guess at it being possible assault rifle due to the size of it; still, I cannot get complacent with her or the others. Next will be... the White Girl.

She is pale skinned with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. Hmm. Wonder how she got that? Whatever. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is a crest which I'm willing to bet is her emblem, the Schnee crest if I'm not mistaken. A black family if ever I saw one, I think scowling down at her against my will. And would you believe it? She also wears jewelry. What the hell are they thinking bring such useless pieces of decoration out into a fight!? She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Her weapon at least is a bit easier to see, and from what I can tell... it is a rapier with what looks like a revolving chamber with dust in it. OK, interesting. Shaking my head minutely I continue to analyze the last two girls starting with... the Black Cat.

The Black Cat is a fair skinned Faunus girl with amber eyes and long black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which disguises her black cat ears. Why? I scowl once more, but with more distrust than I felt for the White Girl. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. Her outfit consists of a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. She too has an emblem shaped, in my eyes as a black colored flower which is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Her weapon though, it looks like a cleaver but... I will have to take this into account when planning the upcoming engagement.

And lastly, the Yellow Girl. She is fair-skinned with purple eyes and dark golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips. She wears a tan jacket that exposes her midrift, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her own emblem on the left breast in black. A flaming heart if I'm not mistaken. I will not go into why it is like that. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Her weapon must be those yellow bracelets. Not sure what they will become, but I should still exercise caution; confident though I may be, numbers can still alter the course of a fight, especially when I don't know their semblances.

There is one thing puzzling me however. Why hasn't the Black Cat discovered me yet? She is a cat Faunus after all. Heightened senses and all that. She should be looking at my location in some way but she isn't? Is it because of her hiding her heritage? Well, that is not for me to decide. But, again, it could tip the tide when push comes to shove, but how will I do this I wonder? I back off into the distance and head back to camp to gather all the important things again, and once more prep for leaving the area once I'm done. That is until a small plan hits me. What if I use those little ground plants? Those plants that also caused me to suffer from a near death experience, yes, yes! The more I think about it the better it sounds, as the smoke from the plant will cause them to suffer slight wooziness and delirium followed by incoherence of thought and speech. The only problem being that it comes from an addictive type of drug, but I'll be damned if I don't get the drop on these fools. Canines glint in the sun as I smirk evilly as I open one of my packs to retrieve the key ingredient for their downfall.

 ***Some time Later***

The fire is ready and I have my homemade cooking pot filled hallway with water as I boil some of the plants I have in my food pack and watch the small fish I have cooking off to the side of the fire. Those little buggers to me a long time to catch as I had little understanding when it comes to fishing. Even when I use my Feral senses, It was still through pure luck I even managed to catch three of the things for my little meal. Descaled and gutted, they will give me some proteins and energy for the task at hand while the various plants will give the same benefits, although one of them is there to disguise the scent of the smoke from the drug I will be using here. Valerian Root it is called. It took some careful research to find people who had smoked the stuff on its own, but from what I have learned from their posts, it causes smokers to enter a waking dream-like state. This leaves them as I mentioned before delirious for a time, but, if I were to mix it with some ground Marijuana with the Valerian Root at the right time then it will affect the group faster due to the potent mix when they turn up. (ref. 3)

Aura protects from **physical harm** but from what I have gathered, it doesn't work to well against airborne threats like smoke, pollen, bacteria etc. I will make full use of this little fault in their defenses and win this with very little bloodshed on their part, but I will use them to send a little message to Coffee Man about how... unappreciative I am of his constant attempts to corral me like an animal. A small growl from my throat reveals my current feelings with regards to his plans for me. It will be a cold day in hell before I let that fucker get control of me that easily.

I calm myself and use my Feral Senses to feel the air and the earth around me for signs of the groups whereabouts and from what I can gather, they are at most a mile away and moving at a steady and reasonable pace, leaving them fit and ready for the fight ahead. If that is what they plan to do anyway. I let myself go in a way, let the worlds calm become my calm and, against my better judgment, I start to hum a tune and eventually start whistling the tune, then again and again before the lyrics quietly escape my mouth.

 ***Ruby POV***

This has been a great day! Not only has Jaune beat that bully Cardin, but now teams JNPR and RWBY are going on another mission that Headmaster Ozpin assigned to us! Ooh, this is so exciting! I just wish that everyone was as excited as I was. I mean, Blake is being all Blakey about it and Weiss is being all high and mighty with that Ice Queen attitude of hers, I mean c'mon! I thought that she and I had worked out some of our differences about this, but it seems that I was wrong. The only ones who as happy as I am are my sister Yang and my friend Nora from team JNPR, the others just seem to want to get back to beacon or want to not get involved as we are only ' _first year students'!_ Ugh! What is with everyone? Don't they see this as an opportunity for us to prove ourselves to the professors and to the Headmaster? That we can handle these types of missions without any problems?

"Alright students, the mission is simple. We are to go to these following coordinates as one group and investigate the individual that is there. I will emphasize the fact that we are going to talk to the person, not to harm them." Miss Goodwitch says looking at my sister and Nora specifically.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll keep our teammates from acting out of turn." My partner says, nodding at the instructions given to us.

"See that you do, because we have been monitoring this boy for a few months now and we would like open up a dialogue with him and that won't happen if any of you react violently towards him." Goodwitch says, catching both myself and my teams interest.

"What do you mean by that?" Yang asks out of curiosity, a feeling we all share. Though for some reason team JNPR seem to understand what she is talking about. Huh. I will have to talk to them about this.

"What I mean is that this boy; from what myself and Professor Ozpin have been able to find out, has survived five to six **years** out here in the wilds, deep in Grimm infested territory, alone without the benefits of modern technology or even aura or semblance." Miss Goodwitch says shocking teammates and myself.

"WHAT!?" I scream, before cowering under her disapproving stare.

"Miss Rose, please refrain from acting in a manner that may upset the person we are hoping to meet. I will warn your team here and now that he is very anti-social. He has made it abundantly clear in our first meeting that he wants little to no contact between himself and humans or Faunus for that matter, though we don't rightfully know his reasons for this. But it is not something that should be pressed if we are to ever get the chance to speak to him." She says to my team and me.

"Miss Goodwitch?" Blake asks.

"Yes Miss Belladonna?" Miss Goodwitch replies.

"With what you have said just now, does this mean that he has had bad relations with both species?" Blake asks for clarification.

"It is very clear that that is the case, but again, it is not something that can be brought up in casual conversation. We even sent team JNPR out to find him, hoping that maybe speaking to others closer to his age group might help us understand him better, if not help bring him back into society where it is safer. However... the interaction did not go as we had hoped." She says looking down briefly.

"What do you mean?" Blake asks. But instead of Miss Goodwitch answering, Pyrrha answers in her stead.

"He ignored us for the most part before disappearing on us when our attention was diverted as we tried to figure out how we could get him to talk to us, that is before we were attacked by a large pack of Grimm." What she said caused us to look at her in fear. Wondering if the boy was hurt in the encounter I asked her about it.

"Was he hurt in the fight Pyrrha?" I ask.

"No. Far from it. Infact, he seemed to know that they were coming , and were it not for his own intervention we would have been caught completely unawares." That was not what I was expecting, nor did my team expect it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a minute here. Are you telling me that a non-Hunter attacked the Grimm? Without aura? Training? Not even a semblance? What the heck is with that?" Yang says incredulous at what she had just heard. She isn't the only one as I can see the disbelief on Weiss's face.

"I cannot believe that. I simply cannot believe it. It is simply that he is hiding his semblance and his aura, and must be pretty good at it." Weiss gives her opinion on the subject, completely not agreeing with the given facts.

"While your skepticism is a little uncalled for, there is also the same possibility, but Professor Ozpin is pretty adamant about him not having his aura unlocked." Replies Miss Goodwitch as we once more continue on our way to meet this mysterious boy. Hmm. Wonder how old he is?

"Um, Miss Goodwitch?" I ask a little nervous about her response.

"Yes Miss Rose?" She responds.

"Well, um, how old is this boy? Is he pretty young? Is he around our age?" I ask out of random curiosity.

"Well, from what we could guess... he seems to be around the age of seventeen. But that is not the important part of Miss Nikos's report for you all." She says, answering my admittedly random question, but I felt that it did have some sense of import.

"Thank you ma'am. I will be brief, but he killed the Grimm initially with throwing spears using a spear launcher-" She starts before Yang interrupts her.

"Wait, I thought you said that he didn't use modern technology?" She states, a little confused. As am I to be honest.

"If I may continue?" Pyrrah asks a little peeved at being interrupted. With a nod from Yang she continues. "As I said, he used a spear thrower-but! It was a hand held one, made entirely from wood." This catches the rest of us completely by surprise.

"Are you being serious!? How can wooden weapons-!" Weiss begins before she gets interrupted.

" **If** I may finish?" Pyrrha says once again, a little annoyed. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, the spear thrower and the spears were all made from wood, but not just that, but he also made use of stone and what looks like obsidian for his spear tips." Just when I thought that we had heard enough... he uses stone age weapons against the Grimm! How is it that he is even alive right now!?

"Pyrrha!? This-this is, is, this is just... How did he kill a creature of Grimm using a weapon made stone and wood?" I needed to ask that. I could not see how he could do so without aura backing him up.

"Head shots. Through the eye socket of the Grimm's mask." She said. WHAT!? HOW!?

"That...is...interesting. He must have been a student at one of the combat academies if he could pull of such a shot. Especially with such archaic weapons." Blake says in genuine interest.

"I agree with Blake, he must have been some up and coming big shot in one of the academies to be that skilled at ranged combat. Did you get a facial identity from the guy?" Yang asks Miss Goodwitch, also showing a great degree of interest.

"Unfortunately no. His face does not come up in any database with regards to any of the Hunters academies in any of the four kingdoms. Even going off the assumption that he lives in the kingdom of Vale right now, does not guarantee that he was born and raised here. For all we know, he could be the last survivor of one of the many villages that rely on the four major cities. Even then, without at the least a blood sample, we cannot tell **who** he is nor where he was officially born." Miss Goodwitch says with frustration.

"..." Neither I nor my teammates can comment on what she said.

"Miss Nikos, please give the rest of your report." She says looking to Pyrrha.

"Yes ma'am. Now with regards to his accuracy during our engagement, he was able to kill six of the horde that attacked us, then he seemed to stop for some reason. We were in a fight with our lives on the line and he provided much needed overwatch as we couldn't keep an eye on our backs all the time, so we started taking hits. It wouldn't have been long before a more powerful Grimm turned up with all the noise we were making, but at that point we heard a roar. At that point we all turned towards the source of the noise, and do you now what we saw?" She asked rhetorically.

"We saw him drop from his perch in one of the trees onto one of the Beowolves below him. Stabbing it through its neck then tore out its throat, with his **bare hands**." That is...ew.

"That...is...gross." Yang says, disturbed with how he killed one of the Grimm. But we were in for a worse shock as Pyrrha continued.

"If that wasn't bad enough, he eventually killed a Boarbatusk by using it own tusks as an improvised weapon. He then proceeded to tear through the rest of the Grimm, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursa, even **five** **Alpha** class Grimm fell to his hands. We were shocked at the ferocity that he showed that day, and we still are. And do you know what? He didn't look like he even tried. He seemed to just mow through them like Nora goes through pancakes." Monty Oum! That is so COOL! He is just...! COOL! I have to see him! I need to know so many things already, oh, what do I want to know first? His teacher? His preferred combat style? His weapon? Who taught him to make said weapons? So many questions, so little time!

"That is his battle style in essence. But it is how he was after the fight that things got... upsetting." Pyrrha says looking away.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asks, her face showing that she is unsettled by what she has heard.

"Well, when we started to ask questions, he again ignored us, but Nora here kept pestering him to the point where Ren had to intervene and be the peacekeeper. Only then could we begin asking questions. At first he only gave short cryptic type answers but after answering a few of the ones we had he started to leave, Nora, again stopped him from doing so and that made him angry from what I could see. But, his anger only grew the more Ren kept asking him things, finally ending in our honest belief that he should not be out here due to how dangerous it is. That is the point that he showed how much he didn't care for our opinions on him, nor our fear for his life." She finishes looking sadder as she faces the ground. Though it isn't just her, her whole team looks to the ground with the same defeated appearance.

"Why?" I ask. "What did he say to you that made you feel like this?" I am not sure I want the answer to this, but it may help us help him in turn.

"Ren? You still have the recording of the conversation right?" Jaune asks the other male on his team, whom then nods in confirmation.

"Best they hear it from the source, please play it." Jaune says looking at us. Ren just reaches into his pocket and pulls out his scroll, finding the video and fast forwarding it to were the boy responded.

 _"Listen here you loathsome, irritating, little maggots!"_ The boy seems to growl at team JNPR.

 _"I chose to live out here! I chose to fight and **die** out here! I chose to live this way! If you can't accept that, then you 'Hunters', __can go back to your big, big walls of stone and steel. You can go back to your comfy little beds, your easy meals, your **soft, safe** little lives and leave me well enough **ALONE!** "_

The recording ends. I could hear the venom in every word he spoke, it... it is just sad how he feels this way about us as being Hunter. It is like he sees us as an enemy, a thing to avoid, something as bad if not worse than the Grimm. I cannot help but feel my heart clench against this rage he feels; I have to wonder though, just what happened in his past for him to hate Hunters to this degree? If he hates them so much then, why does he hate humans and Faunus as well? Oh, this just gets more and more complicated the more we go into it!

"This is the kind of person we are dealing with students. One who has little trust in us and one who has the skill to take on a team of Hunters if he so desires it. This is why there are nine of us going today. But in all honesty, I would prefer it being only myself or, better yet none of us going." I blink at what she said. I didn't think that she would be willing to leave someone out in the wild with the Grimm.

"Why would you not want someone to try to bring him back into the city? He could die out here!" I say to her, not understanding why she would just leave him alone.

"Miss Rose... while unfortunate, there are times when you must accept the view point of another especially when they have made a decision that regards their life. Even if you find it unsavory to say the least. But truthfully, I see him as a threat to the people who may try to help him, as his volatile attitude has shown in all previous encounters. It would put people at risk if they were to try and forcefully get him to go to the cities, maybe ending in his or the death of those who tried." She replies, staring me in the eyes. I barely hold eye contact before looking away.

"Please understand that we are not here to fight. We are here to try once more to talk to him, nothing more nothing less. Should he decide that enough is enough, then we **will** leave in peace. I expect all of you to follow my lead in this matter." She says staring us all in the eye, to which we nod our understanding. With this, she leads us off in the direction of the boy who we are looking for.

We walk for a time before we start to faintly smell wood smoke. From what Miss Goodwitch says, he maybe camped up ahead and it would be best that we not appear behind him but rather in his field of vision with our weapons stowed away so as to show our peaceful intentions. But the closer we get the more we start to hear a weird noise, one that Blake points out as being the boy humming. Why would he do that? And more to the point, how can she tell that he is humming? However, the closer we get , the humming turns into whistling, oh now I'm really confused. That confusion ends when, just as we enter the clearing, the boy starts to sing.

 **[PLAY SGT MACKENZIE - WE WERE SOLDIER SOUNDTRACK WITH LYRICS]**

 _Lay me doon, in the caul caul groon_

 _Whaur afore, monie mair huv gaun._

 _Lay me doon, in the caul caul groon_

 _Whaur afore, monie mair huv gaun._

 _When they come, a wull staun ma groon_

 _Staun ma groon, al nae be afraid._

 _Thoughts awe hame, tak awa ma fear_

 _Sweat an bluid, hide ma viel awe tears._

 _Ains a year, say a prayer faur me_

 _Close yir een, an remember me._

 _Nair mair, shall a see the sun_

 _For a fell, tae a Hunters gun._

 _Lay me doon, in the caul caul groon_

 _Whaur afore, monie mair huv gaun._

 _Lay me doon, in the caul caul groon_

 _Whaur afore, monie mair huv gaun._

 _Whaur afore, monie mair huv gaun._

 **[SONG END]**

That... was a haunting little song. Not really one for Hunters in my books due to the sad nature of it. But, the words... he feels it. His heart, his soul is in the song. He truly feels this way, like he is at deaths door. Always ready for that final fight that will see his end. How? How can anyone accept such a feeling? How can they live with themselves if this is how they feel as they live? I wipe my eyes as a few tears slide gently down my checks, and it seems that I'm no the only one. Some of the others have sad expressions on while others have more steady ones, but they all see how he feels about life. Once my eyes are clear, I am able to get a good look at him.

This boy looks rather tall, maybe taller than Jaune by a couple of inches, his body is lean and muscular one built with a speed and agility to match the strength he must posses. His face is gaunt looking, with high and strong cheekbones and dark brown eyes that seem empty of life and emotion, this is coupled with long hair that reaches past his shoulders. It is primarily white in color but turns black near the tips. Kinda like my hair, but instead of black to red, his is white to black. He also sports some facial hair with matted black and white hair about an inch or two in length. But the thing that gets me the most is the fact that his body is covered in scars, small ones with some larger across his skin from head to toe.

His outfit is something that I am not quite familiar with, but Blake is able to describe it to me better, saying that he is wearing some traditional tribal clothing from some ancient tribes that can be reproduced today, from a thing she calls a breechcloth? I asked what that is but she won't tell me until I'm older. Why do they keep saying that? Any way, this breechcloth, (whatever it is) is tied around his waist with a strip of leather, which is attached to tube like leggings with stylized fringe on the outer side of the leggings, running from the upper thigh down to the ankle. He is barefoot from what I can see, but I can see that his chest is covered by a something called a jearkin and it is made from leather.

This whole getup catches the attention of my team, and our reactions to it vary, from Blake's analytical gaze to Weiss staring at him as though he is nothing but a barbarian. Yang though just utters an appreciative growl seeing his physique. With us all standing here, normally the other person would look up to acknowledge us being before them wouldn't they? Why is he not looking at us? I see that I am not the only one unsure as to how we should proceed. Ugh! I cannot handle this tension!

"Um... hello?"

 ***Survivor POV***

"Um... hello?" A girls calls out, snapping my focus back to the present. That was Oum damned carless of me! How could I have let them get this close!? I will berate myself fully later, as of right now... the hunt is on. Glancing to my front, I see that that Woman remembers well the last time we met, due to the fact that she, and the kids with her, have appeared right in my field of vision. I have to wonder though... are they smelling the smoke? Even if only slightly, they will not be getting a great deal of it in their system so this may take a while. I keep part of my attention on them, but mostly I keep it on my meal as it is nearing completion.

The group appears hesitant. Good; I wouldn't want them to act too rashly. Taking a few tentative sniffs of the air, I smell that my meal is now ready, so I then prep my dishes, a very smooth, ground stone plate, and some stone knives to cut and scrape the fish meat from the bone. Strong teeth and jaws, I may have, but I would rather not eat the bone as the shards will play merry hell with my gut. And so, with the nine people watching me, I tuck right on in, savoring every careful mouthful, waiting for one of them to talk to me. I have an image to maintain after all. So... I just wait, wait for them to make the first move and leaving an uncomfortable silence between us leaving them to squirm in the empty space, allowing their minds to make up random terrors.

The only ones who could keep up with this type of silence by my reckoning are maybe three. The Female, Flower Boy and finally, Black Cat. These three can handle this silence with White Girl coming in at a close fourth, but the rest... well, just watching them squirm like maggots is a way to pass the time; a rather fun way I might add. But... a small bet with myself, just to keep this interesting. Who will speak first? Logic would dictate that White Girl would get her word in, the reason being that she looks to come from a very privileged background from what her Schnee emblem shows. Red Girl though... she appears to be squirming the most, so following that and the way she is glancing at the others, licking her lips and...

"H-h-hello?" She stutters. Yeah. The socially awkward ones always feel the need to speak in such situations. I just stare at her and unwittingly allow a small smile to appear on my face as gaze into her eyes, just as she gazes right back. Heh, she is embarrassed and is actually fidgeting worse than the others, all of whom are looking at me weirdly. More so for The Female and the group that I had encountered previously.

"Um, uh, h-how's lunch?" I snort at her in amusement, the smile on my face grows a little at her admittedly funny awkwardness. I shake my head and school myself at my stupidity, closing my eyes before opening them again, emotion once more gone leaving a blank mask for the world to see.

The earth twitches ever so slightly and my nose catches the scent of a creature of Grimm coming up behind them, judging from that, I can tell that it has some years behind it, but it is still to youthful to really understand that it is stealthily approaching it's death. It may think that it can get at least one of them before it die but that is very unlikely due to the sheer numbers arrayed against it, so, I will let it attack and see what these other ' _Hunters_ ' are made of and maybe get a glance at their weapons fully.

"Excuse me but is it possible for you to answer a few of our questions?" A voice sounds out and so I glance in that direction, seeing White Girl with an annoyed expression. White Girl... too nice; Rich Bitch seems more appropriate.

"Did you hear me?" Turns out she has little control of her emotions as the Grimm only seems to sense them reach new heights, but it still moves carefully and carefully, reaching about fifty meters from the group before it stops. Probably to reassess the situation and or choose a target for its aggression, that right there is pretty standard tactics whenever you encounter more than what you were expecting.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Are you even listening!?" Rich Bitch will be getting on my nerves if she keeps up that superior 'holier than thou' attitude of hers. I stare straight into her eyes, giving nothing of my displeasure away even as she withers before me.

"Miss Schnee! I believe I told you and the others to follow my lead when we were to encounter this man. Or do my orders mean so little to you?" The Female says, threat hidden in her words. Neither of them are helping the 'Grimm' situation that is creeping closer behind them. I squint my eyes a little as I hear someone laugh as I feel them staring at me. I turn my gaze upon the one who drew my attention and low and behold, 'tis Yellow Girl who is smirking my direction with one of her arms outstretched with the thumb standing upright. Why? Seems my inquisitive stare must have been understood.

"I have a feeling that you made a good pun there, so I laughed and now give you props for it." She says smirk firmly printed on her features. Interesting. Some slight telepathic powers perhaps, or it could be some aspect of her semblance. This needs to be investigated further.

"If I might bring this conversation back onto topic please?" The Female says, once more staring at her students. They all give some form of acquiescence and so, once more she turns to me.

"If I may re-introduce myself?" She says eyes entirely on me, giving little thought about her surroundings. Foolish ' _Hunter'._ Does she have no sense of spatial awareness-oh wait. Seems that they only now seem to feel that something isn't right. About time they did too as the Grimm is no more than five meter away from them now. How the hell did they not see the obvious signs of its approach? I mean seriously, these are supposed to be _'Hunters'_ , the _'bane of the Grimm'_ , this is a consistent poor showing of their lack of skill and talent in this regard.

I ignore her in favor of staring once again at Red Girl again; she is interesting, her reactions are funny... see? She fidgets again, looking at anything but me she wriggles about under my eyes.

"Excuse me? Could you not stare at my sister like that?" Yellow Girl steps in front of Red Girl giving me the stink eye. So I stare right back in challenge.

"Yang. Don't worry, I'm fine, it is just that I'm not used to guys staring at me so intensely." Red Girl says to Yellow Girl, before stepping around and into the space between us, only taking three steps before halting, unsure of whether that is being to close. I continue to stare at her, a portion of my mind on the Grimm that now makes its way around the group in order to attack Red Girl as she has separated herself and has stepped out into the open.

"Um, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. I have heard a few things about you from Miss Goodwitch and team JNPR, and I would like to apologise on their behalf for any offense that may have been caused due to our ignorance of your situation." She says to me lowering her head. I blink at this and can only wonder why she is doing this, is this some elaborate trap? Or is it just something to make me lower my guard? I honestly don't know, but I am not going to be caught with my pants down.

"..." I say naught, my only answer being a blink. This again forces one of the peanut gallery to try and get a conversation rolling, 'trying', being the operative word.

"Ahem. Excuse me? I know that this is rude but... why do you hate humans and Faunus?" Black cat says, holding her ground under a stern glare from The Female.

"..." She too gets a blank stare and a blink in response. My reasons are my own and I will not divulge them to anyone.

"Please, we just want to help you." Miss Hormones comment causes my eye to twitch once, before I slowly turn my eyes upon hers. **Again** with that superior attitude. I believe that I gave a good showing of my skills in our last encounter, but it seems as though I have yet to make a good enough impression. Well, the smoke is slowly but surely effecting them and they don't know it yet. Maybe that is why they don't know of the Grimm's approach as it is now only four meters from Red Girl, hiding carefully in the bushes.

Red Girl just stands there, absolutely oblivious to the things prescience as it crouches, preparing to take her life. My heart actually beats a little faster at this thought, as I furrow my brows at her and incline my head in its direction a few times, dropping pretty large hints that a blind man could read. But guess what? They don't understand what they are seeing. What the fuck is wrong-oh right, the smoke. Of course they are too stupid to realize something is wrong with the air around them. Complete amateurs the lot of them. Though this is the result I'm looking for.

I sigh in annoyance as the Grimm, revealing itself as a Beowulf, bursts from cover and in two strides lunges at Red Girl, aiming to tear out her throat. Time moves at a snails pace for me as I see the horrified faces on the kids, especially Yellow Girls, as she watches the Beowulf, mouth agape, as it bears down upon her sister. I have a few choices here, let the girl die and watch as everyone else kills it out of anger, then as the smoke takes effect enact my original plan. Another is that I saves the girl and then enact the original plan or I can save the girl and run, or I can let her die, watch the others fight for a bit then run, or again save her then wing it from there.

So many plans so little time. But I have to think, why, just **why** would I even think of saving this girl just as they all know I hate humans and Faunus? I don't have time to think, now is the time for action! With this thought, I launch myself at the Grimm catching it in a full body tackle just before it can latch its jaws on her throat, seeing us both tumbling in one direction, scattering the group of kids and one adult. We roll for a bit before I get my feet under it and with a powerful push, launch the Beowulf into a tree, cracking its surface before rapidly regaining my feet. It shakes its head just as I plow straight into it with a flurry of powerful blows with my bare hands, striking at the shoulders, the hips, the face, the neck, the knees and elbows giving it no freedom to fight back. As it slumps to the ground, defeated but not dead, I crack my neck slowly and deliberately, hearing the others crowd around Red Girl asking if she is alright. I even hear some of the coming over telling me to back off, saying that it is still to **' _fucking_ _dangerous'_!**

I can only feel insulted. How dare they!? How fucking **DARE THEY!?** I just saved the Red Girl from an early grave and they still see me as being to WEAK!? I will show them just a bit of my strength here. And this Grimm here will be the perfect little tool. Reaching down I grasp the head of the Beowulf in a vice like grasp, picking it up, then ramming it into the tree, again, and again, and again. The sound of me smashing a Grimm's head into a hard unforgiving surface draws the groups attention, I can feel them staring in shock as I brutally take care of this ' _oh so powerful and scary beast'._ I only stop when I see the smoke rising from the Grimm's dead lifeless body as it collapses to the ground, scraps of it left in my hand as I gain control of myself once more.

As the last of the Grimm dissolves into mist, I then turn my gaze upon these ' _Hunters_ ' as they hold their weapons in near death like grips, sweat slowly trickling down some of their faces , some even gulping as I stare at each of them in turn. The only one not to flinch is The Female, as she must have dealt with someone with this type of stare before, still... she does gulp silently in the end just before I move off of her and stare at Red Girl. Her face is... paler than it once was, and I can smell that she has wet herself a little, and as much as I want to ridicule her for that, I... can't? I just can't. Why? She is a human, but more than that she is supposed to be a _'Huntress'_ is she not? Wait. I breathe deeply, taking in her scent slowly, carefully and checking as many details as possible. Ah, Fear. Yes, that is it. She felt the chill of death as she saw that Beowulf leaping at her, but not for the first time it seems, no. But this is the closest she came to dying it seems.

Not just her though, all of the kids smell of fear, even The Female smells of fear and this very emotion will bring in more Grimm. Well, isn't that just _perfect?_ I get to follow up with my plan but then I have to bloody babysit the buggers until they are picked up by Coffee Man. Well, it shouldn't take much longer, but I should just start to pack my things and stow them away somewhere safe. Maybe this time I'll use my knives and Macuahuitl short swords instead of my hands. Or should I use my hands so as to keep something up my sleeves? Yeah, it is probably for the best that they think of me as a bloody handed brawler than as a bladed weapon user. Crap. They must know of my Atlatl spear thrower and my darts from the previous times, especially so from the first group of kids.

I now make my way to the fire and start to kick dirt on it to put it out; one of the basics of survival out in the wilderness is knowing that dirt on a fire puts it out without giving away your position. Once it is out I then start to gather my gear and pack it all away for the next part of the plan; waiting for the hidden danger of the drugged up smoke to take effect on the nine before me. While watching them give me a wide berth, my gaze once more falls upon Red Girl, Red Girl... That doesn't seem to fit too well, hmm. Red Hood. Yeah, Red Hood it is. If only due to the red hooded cape she sports on her back.

"What was that!?" Rich Bitch shout in my direction, her sword trained on me. She isn't alone in having her weapon held in my general direction. Perhaps now I should give some answers, just so that they stay in close proximity to each other, wait. Some of them seem a bit unsteady on their feet, more so for Black Cat who then sits down to try and get her head in shape. I chuckle darkly to myself, none of them seemingly any the wiser about what is going to happen to them. The Female is affected I can see, but because she is an adult she has a little better tolerance for this sort of shit, well, she will feel the bite of my neurotoxic needles then. A few more minutes pass as the others finally start to feel the effects of the drug to lesser or greater effect, but now is the time to strike.

Walking steadily towards them, my first target singled out and a small toxin coated dart in hand; I just hope that their aura doesn't protect them from this, or I may just have to hit them until they fall unconscious. I stop walking staring The Female in the eye, and in the blink of an eye, I stab her four times on the exposed part of her chest, somehow bypassing her aura but more crucially, letting the toxin into her bloodstream. I react faster than she or the kids can and steal her weapon... a riding crop. I just hold it in my hand as long buried memories resurface... I clench my knuckles so tightly that they turn bone white as I give her a murderous look as I feel a black, all consuming rage in the deepest pits of my soul. Breath coming hard and unsteady, I break it into who knows how many pieces and toss them away. Forgetting the neuro-toxin all together I draw my right arm back with a snarl and slug her straight to her face, knocking her into a tree about six meters behind her. I watch as she crashes into it almost breaking it in half, she then collapses onto the ground unconscious.

With this one action, the other eight stop moving altogether and just stare with wide eyed shock. My rage held back by the thinnest of threads, I turn to them and draw a pair of toxic darts so as to deliver them into total paralysis so that I can send a bloody message to Coffee Man. Charging forwards at high speeds I stop in front of Miss Hormones and stab her six times, on each arm, once on each exposed part of her legs and the last two are placed on her exposed cleavage. The turning on Pancake Girl, I stab her eight times, two per leg, once on each arm and the last two on the exposed flesh of her neck, still taking care to not stab the main arteries.

From there, I turn upon Flower Boy just as his guns whip out of his sleeves, but due to the drug in his system messing up his reflexes, I am able to stab him four time, having to do so harder on his arms and upper chest due to the heavier clothes. Dropping the two used darts I then draw two more and stab Fish Boy four times, all around his neck, putting him out of commission as well. I then leap upon Yellow Girl as she deploys her bracelets which become Gauntlets; they won't stop me though, so I stab her eight times, four times on the inner part of her thigh and the rest on her cleavage. As I turn to the final three, I hear the sounds of those I stabbed earlier start to grunt and breathe short and pained breathes as the toxin takes hold. This won't go on forever, so I best move faster.

Rich Bitch, has her rapier raised but cannot bring herself to attack as there are people behind me and the distance between us both is very short, no more than three meters which I charge across in no time, stabbing her six times, twice on the inner part of her thigh, twice on her neck and twice on the slightly exposed bit of cleavage. Dropping those darts and drawing more I jump on Black Cat as she draws her Cleaver-! I drop down as she fires a pistol at my head; she has good reflexes but the drug is still in her system but only worse for her; closing in I stab her only for her to become a blurry mess. What!? No wait! Semblance. Illusion semblance of some sort. I then close my eyes and use my nose and ears to find her-! Twitching my head to the left, a dust round passes right by my right ear drawing a little blood but I take it in stride and turn to engage the gunner.

She moves off to the right in an effort to escape me, but with my senses fully open I take up my blowpipe, insert the darts and take careful aim before firing twice into the exposed flesh of her arms and move quickly to follow up with a new pair of darts. She continues to run but that only makes the toxin act faster and... she drops to the floor in a heap, loosing control of her muscles in an instant. Seeing this, I turn to Red Hood. Huh, interesting. She hasn't moved so much as an inch, nor even moved to draw her weapon. Taking this opportunity I walk over to her as she just stares at me, tears in her eyes... **.** Involuntarily, I stop moving. I don't know why but I...I find it difficult to **want** to hurt her. Why?

She is a human, a filthy human who is with a group of ' _Hunters_ ' whom are here to capture me. To take away my freedom and a life that I have lived happily for six years! I cannot let her escape from this unscathed! Resolve now set, I start to walk towards her once again, watching as the tears slowly fall down her cheeks, listening as she cries in fear of what I have done to those she considers her friends. I now tower over her, a dart in each hand I crouch before her and reach for her face, holding it gently I turn it to the right and stab her neck once with the needle. A flinch, and I release my hold only within seconds grasp her shoulders as she falls over backwards,cushioning her fall and lowering her gently to the forest floor.

I scowl at her as I find my own actions frustrating. Why am I being careful in my handling of this one human? It goes against everything I believe... maybe...? It could be part of her semblance. Manipulating the hearts and minds of others to make it so that she has an easier time fighting them. Yes that must be it. As I would expect of a human, always with the tricks and the lies, they will do anything to get what they want! Still... I can't help but think that this is not this girls semblance... she does not smell right... she is to scared, terrified of me right now, even with my eyes closed and with me relying on my other senses, I can tell that Red Hood is not trying to manipulate me.

Following my instincts, I carry her in my arms and gently lay her down, head propped up on the fallen log that I used as a seat and started to drag the rest over. Once finished, I stare at all of them dead in the eye, letting them wonder as to what is gong to happen to them. Coming to a decision myself I reach for their heads and turn them to the right so that they can see what I will do to them one by one. After I have done that, I draw one of my knives with a rather thick handle and strike the back of the skull of Fish Boy, letting Miss Hormones watch as he gets knocked out. Then I turn her to the left and repeat the process; rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat, the only one I Don't have to do it to being The Female.

I stop as Red Hood is the last one still conscious, and she stares at me in absolute terror... **.** Those eyes... I look away with a new emotion on my face, one of regret. I actually loathe myself for doing this to her and... I can kind of see why. Her eyes are... pure, innocent... **alive**. They remind me of the time when I too had such child like innocence, a time long since passed and one I have no desire to remember. So I draw her into an embrace, no, a hug. Something I have not done since I was four, and I say only one word before I knock her out too.

"Sorry."

* * *

Ref. 1) - This is in reference to the plant from the 2010 movie "Predators", the Mircofructus Liaoningensis plant to be exact. The one the Doctor uses to attack the only female on the team.

Ref. 2) - This is written in response to various fanfiction stories that I read that have them bypass the aura of others, I have done plenty of checking to see if this is in canon anywhere but I found nothing. So I am unsure whether I could take the chance using artistic licensing as an excuse.

Ref. 3) - This I found thanks to a website called Erowid Experience Vaults. I used the net to try and find a substance that I could use for this story, that is until my sister told me of this site and I found it useful. (For the record, I do not condone the use of drugs in any way shape or form, I only use it to help carry the story along)

A/N

Well... I'm sorry for taking so long to put up this chapter, but I had to do a ton of research so as to make it work for me and my vision for the story. And I finally completed it.

Now, I did pull 'authors rights' to artistic licensing with regards to a few things here, but kept as much of the natural things as being natural and not OP. Key point being the Mircofructus plant. (Read Ref. 1) I would like some clarification on Grimm biology with regards to the question - Can they be poisoned or drugged?

If anyone can answer that with a yes or a no or some cases where it may or may not happen, then feel free to say in a review or P.M.

But before I sign off, I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I have plans for that too. Also Don't expect too many POV changes, as I am not sure if I can capture the spirit of the other characters well.

Once more, I thank you for viewing this story and liking it as you have done, I thank you for doing so as it feels as though I now have a reason to keep up the stories as I never expected more than ten people to be interested in a first time writer.

Again feel free to review and critique my story, being as professional about it as you can and give me your honest opinions on it. Grammar and spelling will take more time I'm afraid, but please focus on the POV change this time; did I do Ruby Rose justice here? Is there anything to improve upon? Pacing for example. Well, if you see anything, then please put it in a review and I'll read it and take any suggestions on board.

P.S. One writer named 'battle manga' asked of me a few in a review; things that helped me think of ways to push this story forwards, namely, he asked if it was possible for my OC to find a way to make them nine people fall asleep for a time. That I have done so as I believed it to be a good idea.

So, once again, see ya around.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the RWBY franchise, I only own the story and the OC that I created._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It has been roughly ten days since I sent my message and moved to a different part of the forest; one with a few rivers in it so that I can once again add to my personal arsenal. A 'Tomahawk' axe now rests before me and quite frankly... I think I am going to need more time to get used to making these things. I have never had a need for, nor a use of an axe before now; I mean that the knives and Macuahuitl swords combined with my Atlatl and darts have always been enough, but now with these _'City Dwellers'_ seemingly coming after me, I now have to add yet another weapon to my collection.

It is pretty much getting ridiculous at this point but I do have a way to actually fight with this, whether it is on its own or paired with one of my many knives into a brutally effective fighting style, _if_ I can pull it off. That aside, the materials I used when making the tomahawk were a bit of an issue, not so much the gathering of said materials, but more in the vein of 'Should I use my best materials for this?' This is the question that took me about two days to answer, and now I think that I made the right choice for using some of my more crappy wooden and leather materials in the process.

The actual head of the axe is made from as flat and round a river stone as I could find, and I can quite happily say that I found the mother load of these; I wore a big smile on my face for a few minutes upon discovering that particular deposit. After picking a few of the worst of the stones to be my test pieces, I then started to practice grinding the stones, removing as much of the excess as possible. This part consists of finding a base grinding stone, a rock with a large, flat surface that would allow me to grind away the roughness of the edges and get the basic shape of the axe head. Not only that, but I used grainy dirt and sand from the bottom of the river bed and a bit of water to provide an actually sandpaper like texture for the grinding surface. This took me about two to three hours tops due to taking my time trying to find a good rhythm. (ref. 1)

As I was doing this, I thought to try pecking as well, so as to prepare myself for when I use the more 'expensive' materials. Pecking means that you slowly hammer away at the stone until it is in the desired shape that you want. For this process I needed to find a quartzite rock to use for hammering away at the stone, slowly chipping away at the axe until I was satisfied with the shape of it. This is the longest and most tedious part of the crafting process and could take up to four or so hours if you keep making mistake as I had done.

Next comes the haft of the tomahawk; now this part is the most tricky as I had to find a length of 'green' wood (this means young and healthy wood) about a foot, maybe two feet in length, then I had to use my stone chisel and hammer stones to carve out a small section of the haft where the 'axe head' will be placed. I then used some hot embers from the fire I had made prier to this, and set them into the groove so as to fire harden the heads location. Then, again, comes the smoothing and grinding process to help settle the axe head for the finishing touches, namely, tying it down with some tough leather I had prepped beforehand. This is where I had to soak the leather just before I started to wrap the leather around the axe head to provide further stability, not just that, but I had to pull it as tight as possible so that when the leather dried up, it pretty much shrinks down to tighten itself further, in effect doubling or even tripling the strength of the bindings. Still, I will have to do a lot of repair work on the bindings when the time calls for it.

That is the least of my worries when it comes to this weapon however; I previously mentioned that I do have a fighting style in mind which will allow me to fight with this tomahawk whether it is on its own or when paired with one of my knives or another axe. This is called The Okichitaw Fighting Style, a cross between Judo, Taekwon Do and Hapkido mixed with short range bladed weapons like knives and axes. This is an ancient tribal martial arts style that has been kept alive by some very dedicated martial artists with a love for historical combat styles. *Sigh* This is going to take some time for me to acclimatise to the combat disciplines regarding this martial arts style. (ref. 2)

Oh well, training can come later, first... time to go hunting. Standing upright, I gather my Atlatl and ammunition, knives, the tomahawk, Macuahuitl short swords and carving knife for when I encounter some sort of animal so that I can gather its hide. After everything that has happened, my own jerkin has shown some tearing in places so I will need to make a new one. What I will try this time is to get some deer hide for a buckskin jerkin; it'll provide enough warmth and cover during the day in any weather. There are a number of things I need to collect today other than some skins and some meat while I'm at it, like some edible roots and other plants, namely some of the flowers and some leaves from the trees and bushes that can add flavor to the dishes I'll be having over the next few days.

 ***Some Time Later***

The sun will be setting in a few hours but I have yet to make a kill, and even though I can survive without meat for a while, I would very much prefer to take the opportunity that I see before me. An elderly male deer, alone in the forest whom I have been tracking for the last few hours. He is a magnificent beast and I do find myself loathing the fact that I have to kill him, but I know for a fact that adult male deer oft times go off on their own like this when they feel that their time is near. To be honest, I would like to give him a chance for a fair fight to the death and not just an Atlatl dart to the head as it feels wrong of me to deny him a final fight. But that would be cruel of me as I don't want him to die feeling pain in the end.

Regardless, I had best find a good ambush point and make this both quick and painless. I look over the area before the elderly deer and scout out a few possible locations, spotting a few that would suit my needs I then advance while taking care not to give away my position nor to startle him. Not even an hour passes before he stops by the river bank to take a drink and I see this as the time to strike, I then draw my Atlatl and a dart and set myself up, being as quiet as I can leaving myself hidden to him. Breathing slowly I draw my arm back and ***BANG***!

A gunshot from close by panics the creature as I hold steady, watching it run off into the forest, in the opposite direction of the gunfire, which appears to be going off in a combat rhythm from what I can hear. A growl from me and I turn towards where the gunfire is coming from feeling very, **very** angry with whoever it is being so stupid as to draw attention to themselves. Just due to frustrations sake I want to go over there and beat down whoever it is because they ruined my hunt.

Actually, the more I think on it, I should go over there and see who it is if only to check over their combat style so that if it comes down to a fight, then I do have the upper hand should it come to pass. Mind now set I then begin to make my way over to where all the gunshots are coming from, blending once more into the very background of the forest, becoming part of its very essence.

The trip takes less than five minutes and the noises from the now recognised high calibre rounds weapon have become less frequent as time went by, I can only surmise that the person in question has come in contact with the Grimm; a rather large pack of them and has started to run low on ammunition and can only rely upon their semblance, aura and close combat skills to survive. And once more I am a little conflicted on how to proceed.

For one thing, I could run and try to catch the tail end of the fight and hopefully see some of their fighting style before they die or I could, _foolishly, go and save their pathetic ass._ Fuck no. They put themselves into this mess and they shall either pull themselves out of the fire or die. Simple as that. I smile at the thought of watching a _soft_ _'City Dweller'_ die out here, thinking themselves the better survivor, solely due to them having metal weapons that can shift into guns and their aura. I chuckle darkly at that thought as I think of all the times that I have come close to death, and yet, here I stand. Still **alive** while these... _'Hunters'_ keep dying in droves because of their own arrogance.

I stop as a sudden thought strikes from out of the blue. Scavenging. I could scavenge the clothes of their back and use them as materials for more breech cloths, maybe more. I could even use their scroll to look up more information or find a way to transfer the power source from theirs into mine. The weapon is not important, but the ammunition could be useful some how; traps for example. I begin to move with a bit more purpose to my step as I now plan to watch them die and take their shit for my own purposes. That is, until I hear a familiar voice.

"Crescent Rose! NOOOOOO!"

That voice...!? I know I heard it before somewhere, but I will wonder about it later, for now I must move faster. With this thought I rush forward as the sounds of combat, the cries of the Grimm and the screams of the voice grow ever louder, eventually giving birth to pained screams from both the Grimm and the voice. One thing I have discerned about the voice is that it is feminine in nature and belonging to someone around my age. And from what I can hear...

"For harming my precious! You will pay with your LIVES!"

She is **very** angry with the Grimm for something they did. I can't help a small smile that creeps onto my face as I find her, for lack of a better term, emotional attachment to this Crescent Rose. Whatever it is. Still running I come close to the battlefield but I do not run straight in, but instead I jump into the trees so as to give me a commanding overview of the area. Once I reach the combat zone, I stop dead in my tracks as I finally catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice that I found so familiar. Red Hood

What the hell is she doing here? I stand completely bemused at the sight of this red blur speeding around the Grimm, hacking them to pieces with, what I thought was an assault rifle of some sort when in actuality, it was a weird sniper-scythe combo weapon. I have only one thing to say with regards to this... It is absurdly large when compared to Red Hood. I mean... she is tiny, minuscule even. How can she wield that thing so fluidly and with such speed and strength?

Even as I think this, she is still running around killing the various Grimm creatures that are arrayed against her; but I can smell the sweat that emanates from her and this tells me that she is going to run out of steam sooner than the Grimm will run out of numbers. I then strip off my hide jerkin and remove the tube leggings from my legs and draw my Atlatl and some darts, prepping myself to provide over-watch and to kill all the Grimm that are attacking her. But yet again I hesitate. Why? Why am I doing this? For what purpose am I putting myself in harms way for a human of all things? I hate them. I hate them with a rage inducing passion, and yet here I am, without even thinking, getting ready to put my life on the line to save a human. Just **why**?

I shake my head to clear myself of any thoughts other than one. **Death**.

 ***Ruby POV***

"You monsters! You harmed my Crescent Rose! You will pay with your lives!" I cannot believe these Grimm! They hurt my precious little Rose; I will not let them get away with this.

Firing a round from my baby, I twirl around a full seven hundred and twenty degrees and cut down four Beowolves that were charging me before jumping over a Boarbatusk that tried to take advantage of my exposed back. Upon landing I take a moment to catch my breathe and think back on how it all came down to this.

 ***Flashback***

 _I wake up to a headache and bright lights, feeling groggy and sick all at the same time, causing my stomach to lurch, causing me to moan sickly and to curl up a little. I just lay there in what I now recognise as a bed in a medical ward, a hospital maybe? All thoughts aside I am just concentrating on keeping myself from being sick all over the bed and myself; I hate being sick, it makes me feel all icky. What's more is that I don't have my families cure for being sick with me, ugh, this is gong to take forever._

 _The noise of a door opening catches my attention so I turn to see who it is; it's Headmaster Ozpin? Why is he here in a hospital? Why is he here to see me? I can only gaze sickly up to him as he steps closer, his ever present mug of coffee in one hand and his can in the other. I can see a small apologetic smile on his face as he pulls up a chair before sitting down on one side of the bed before giving me his full attention._

 _"It is good to see that you are awake miss Rose." Ozpin says, his tone light._

 _"Thank you Headmaster." I say rather weakly, but can you blame me? I can't really remember how I ended up like this but... ugh, just thinking on it causes my headache to flair up._

 _"Miss Rose, please take it easy, you have had a very trying mission, and I fear that you may be feeling some side effects due to the circumstances involved." Ozpin says concerned for my well being. I am confused by what he said however._

 _"What do you mean by side effects?" I ask. He hesitates for a second before speaking._

 _"...The doctors ran some scans on you, your team and both Professor Goodwitch and team JNPR; and what they found is that you all have trace amounts of an illegal drug in your system, but not just that. They also found trace amounts of a powerful neuro-toxin had been used against all nine of you." Ozpin said, concern clearly shown in his tone of voice._

 _I gulp, clearly showing my nervousness with regards to what happened to us, this... I ... I don't know what to think. When we first met this boy he did seem to be as anti-social as Professor Goodwitch said he would be, but... I saw him smile, twice. All while he looked at me? Why? Why would he smile when looking at me? Why only me? Not only that but, it seemed that he was trying to warn me about the Grimm that was about to attack..._

 _My vision starts to blur, my breath comes short, my heart beats faster as I see the Grimm leaping at me! I breathe faster, harder, my eyes wide seeing only the ever growing darkness of its jaws, the whiteness of its teeth!_

 _"Miss Rose!" I come back with a sharp scream as my eyes slowly come to see a very worried Headmaster Ozpin. His hands on my shoulders, his eyes staring into mine, seemingly to try and give me strength by his prescience._

 _"Miss Rose... I fear that you may not be able to enter combat for some time to come." I stare at him, feeling fear and depression at his statement. "Please realise that I say this out of concern for your safety, and that of your entire team. There are many people who are former Hunters and Huntresses due to feeling overwhelming fear, and not many have been able to overcome it. I am loathe to say this but, some have even killed themselves because of the stress that it brought them."_

 _My heart clenches and my breathing turns shallow as my mind struggles to come to terms with what I have just heard, that is until I remember everyone else._

 _"Wait! What about everyone else!? Are they alive? Are they hurt? Are they-!?" I begin until Headmaster Ozpin stops me._

 _"They are all alive and well; though for Professor Goodwitch... From what the doctors have told me, she is suffering from some broken ribs, a cracked spine and a cracked skull due to blunt force trauma." The shock at hearing about Miss Goodwitch overcomes all feeling of joy at the safety of my team and team JNPR._

 _"What? How?" I ask before a flash inside my mind shows snippets of the events that transpired. The boy running up to Professor Goodwitch, stabbing her with something, taking her weapon and then... He gets angry, so mad that this...dark aura surrounding him as he then growls and...punches Professor Goodwitch into a tree. I shake and hold my head as the memory comes back; opening my eyes I see Headmaster Ozpin looking at me in concern._

 _"Miss Rose...you remember what happened don't you?" He asked, speaking low._

 _"... Yes sir. He is fast, so fast that he was able to breach Professor Goodwitches' defences before she was even ready; I don't really know what he used to do so but once he stole her weapon... He just seemed so angry. I have never seen anyone as mad as that. Not even dad or uncle Qrow were this mad when either Yang or I did something stupid or dangerous. After punching Professor Goodwitch into a tree he then took out everyone else leaving Blake as the only one who could fight; even then only for a few seconds" I say as the tears start to fall._

 _"I just sat there on the ground watching as everyone fell before him leaving me as the only one left able to fight...but...I couldn't. I...I just couldn't. I was so, so scared that my body just wouldn't move no matter what I tried." My vision blurs due to my tears, my hands clutch tightly at the sheets as a way to seek some form of comfort._

 _"And then, I see his face as he starts to walk to me. I only see my death and the death of my friends advancing towards me; even when he stops moving and I see his face change due to, what I assume to be some sort of internal conflict, I still see him as death. Finally, his face becomes set and he continues his advance and draws some needle like thing from a pouch he has on him which he then stabs once into my neck. I-I-I cannot describe the feeling that I felt then as my mind and body went all...groggy for lack of a better word; but as I start to fall he surprises me by catching me and then lowers me gently to the floor."_

 _"Once more his face becomes a mess as though he is at war with himself, and then he picks me up carefully and gently places me sitting up against the log that he was sitting upon. After doing that, he then drags everyone else over and sits them up the same way. I watch crying as he just...stands there looking down at us before seemingly making up his mind and turns our heads to the right, and then he begins to knock us out one after the other, turning the head of the one he will knock out to the left so that they can see the eyes of the one who will be next. I saw everyone else end up the same way and I can only feel fear, a deep paralysing fear as he then looks at me. That is when his face turns regretful. In the small amount of time I have met him, I never saw him as the type to feel regret at all; my confusion only gets worse when he then holds me in an embrace. I can only feel his sorrow at what he is about to do to me; he even says 'Sorry' to me before it all goes black."_

 _"Headmaster, I don't understand him! If he hates Faunus and Humans so much then why did he treat me so differently than he did the others!? He just doesn't make sense!" I scream this final bit to the Headmaster as all of my pent up emotions burst under all this strain. All he does is just sit there, watching me as I give in to all of the pent up frustration, anger and fear._

 _"Thank you for telling me all of this miss Rose. I had already spoken to the others after they woke up, and what you said more or less confirms the events that happened..." He pauses, as though hesitant. "...Do you want to know what happened to you afterwards?" The Headmaster asks me, staring me in the eye. I...am uncertain. I kinda do and do not want to know how we were discovered, but curiosity wins out in the end. I nod._

 _"Very well. I was not altogether sure what we would find as both myself, two of my colleagues and one of the second year teams; team CFVY being the one that I took with me alongside Professors Port and Oobleck as additional insurance. We tracked your location using your scrolls and when we arrived at your location we saw that you were all leaning up against a fallen log, not just that, there were also a number of disintegrating Grimm around you." When he finishes, I look at him in confusion._

 _"I can see that you are confused by this, and I can only guess that the boy guarded you all while you slept, and waited for us to turn up so as to collect you before disappearing. We disembarked and went to check up on you all, but saw that all your heads were face down to the ground." He takes a breathe before speaking again. "Do you know what we saw when we lifted your heads up?" He asks me. I shake my head, showing that I don't know what they saw._

 _"What we saw, was blood on your throats." At this my hand reaches for my neck looking for the tell tale wound for such an injury but could find nothing. "Now don't worry, none of you were injured as we checked all of you to be certain. If anything, the blood was applied onto all of you. This lead team CFVY to assume that this was a message, a threat against any further attempts at communication with the boy; one which I and the other professors agree with. So...with this, he will be left to his own devices from this point onward. Much as I am against it, but with such a blatant threat involved, I cannot in good conscience put anymore people in danger due to his distaste for company." He finishes with a little sigh._

 _I...don't know how to respond to this. Involuntarily, my hand reaches for my neck, in a subconscious attempt at confirming that I was not harmed in this mess. The Headmaster watches me as I do this, allowing me time to come to terms with what I just went through. Still...I would like to see my team and my friends just to be certain. Their faces slowly comes to mind as I breathe, before I finally calm down and accept the reality of the situation, as hard as it is for me to do so._

 _"Miss Rose, I have been informed by the medical teams to tell you that you will need to remain here, alongside your friends for a couple more days so that they can make sure that you will not be adversely affected by the drug that they found in your system. Don't worry, after those few days you and your friends will be free to go, but until then, I am afraid that you won't be seeing each other until you have all been cleared." He said with an apologetic face._

 _I nod back at his words which he then returns all before rising saying that he will leave to rest up and will tell the doctors about what happened. I nod again but don't speak as I start to think back on the ambush made by the Grimm and my friends reactions after it; it all started to go badly from that point onward, but it was all clearly planned out with the exception of the Grimm being there. I am not happy with how it all ended._

 _A sense of defeat wells up within me, as I lay back on the bed and allow my mind to wonder; thinking on how, if not for **him** , I would be dead right now. Speaking of him however...why did he single me out from all the others? Was it something I was wearing? Was I doing something that caught his attention? Whatever he saw was enough for him to smile over, **twice**. His smiling face is the last thing I remember as I succumb to the temptations of sleep._

 ***Flashback End***

My mind is brought back to the present as a Beowulf attacks me from behind, tackling me to the ground and causing me to lose my grip on Crescent Rose which skids on the forest floor a number of feet away from me, leaving me pinned down with the Beowulf on top of me. Oh, this is badbadbadbadBADBADBAD! I struggle, I squirm, I lash out with my boots to deliver a number of vicious kicks into the Beowulf but it does not relent in its own attacks. The Beowulf bites and claws me slowly draining what is left of my aura with other Grimm surrounding us, all of whom are waiting for a chance to have a bloody Rose for dinner tonight! With one more powerful swipe, I am launched across the clearing landing even farther away from Crescent Rose than when I was pinned; to make matters worse is the fact that I am now surrounded, without aura, with my baby and with little stamina left to try to try and get out of here.

The Grimm all roar at me, sensing my despair and charge as one group in order to kill me. I just look at them as they come, tears slowly drifting down my face as I freeze as the fear takes hold of me once more. Everything seems to slow down as I watch my death come for me. I am...reminded of Mom. Is...is this how she felt? Is this how all Hunters and Huntresses feel when they die? Fear, despair, hopeless...pointless? My death will be for nothing; a meaningless battle in the forest doing nothing of any worth; just doing so to satisfy my own curiosity. The faces of my family and my friends flashes before my eyes as the Grimm get even closer, but my last thought is once more, the face of the boy who smiled at me. I close my eyes, tears coursing down my cheeks as I hear the roaring of the Grimm as they pounce upon me.

"RRRAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

A roar sounds around me causing me to flinch and open my eyes out of reflex, only to see over ten dead Grimm on the ground with wooden shafts sticking out of their eye sockets. The rest of the group starts looking around as I do the same in an effort to find the one who helped me; and when my saviour makes their appearance...I can only blush, cover my eyes and scream.

"KYYAAAAAA!"

 ***Survivor POV***

My primary concern was making sure that I had that 'shock and awe' factor before I went in with my swords and knives, and I have to say that I exceeded my expectations as I now have a large group of twenty two Grimm Beowolves instead of the thirty three that were about to kill Red Hood. Drawing my Macuahuitl short swords I jump to the forest floor without a sound, I then start to advance towards the Beowulf pack before a scream catches both mine and the Grimm's attention.

"KYYAAAAAA!"

I look at Red Hood and see that she is **very** red faced and has covered her eyes with her hands? What the hell did she see to invoke that response? I take a short glance at the Grimm and it seems that I am not the only one confused as to her reaction; the Grimm are staring at her and then each other, heads tilted and, I swear I hear them making confused whining noises. Heh. Even in such dire straights she still finds a way to amuse me. I feel the corners of my lips rise slightly to form an almost none existent smile, but I squash it quickly as I focus a steely gaze on the immediate matter at hand.

I now stand between the Grimm and Red Hood. Once this is dealt with, then and only then will I allow myself the luxury of reprimanding Red Hood for the absolute stupidity she has shown here today. I now see only the Grimm, myself and the 'Kill Zone'. Taking a low, crouching stance, left weapon slightly raised in a forward guard, right weapon held high the edge just a little above my shoulder. I am now ready to start killing.

The Grimm shuffle around me and Red Hood, growling in an amusing attempt at intimidation; I can only feel, at first amused but that then turns to a feeling of contempt. I feel their every step through the earth beneath my feet, their every motion in the air around us, hear every sound they make, all of this gives me complete and total control of the 'Kill Zone', and I will bleed them dry if they don't feel up to being the aggressor.

 **[PLAY DOOM 2016 OST SOUNDTRACK - BFG DIVISION]**

I stand my ground watching, waiting, as patient as death itself, as I wait for the golden opportunity to strike. The Grimm continue to circle, clearly uncertain on how to approach me as I stand without emotion; Red Hood however, is something they cannot ignore. Her emotions are as plain as the nose on her face, and that is what they want more, her blood, **her** pain, **her** suffering. One of them pauses, twitches, flexes its muscles as it prepares to pounce, seemingly taking command in absence of an Alpha figure. It pounces towards Red Hood from my left, and I turn to meet it, striking hard and fast with my right hand weapon, decapitating it in one swift move. That ends the deadlock, and then the blood begins to flow.

They roar as one and charge, hungering for our flesh and blood. Me though? I feel nothing but a pure desire to put them in their place. I roar and meet their charge with my own leaping at the one directly in front of me and cleaving both of its arms off before rolling under its legs, severing them and moving on to the next. Dodging a side swipe from a claw to my left I pivot on the ball of my feet and bring both my blades in an uppercut strike against its jaw, severing its head, killing it instantly. As its body drops, I leap onto another and hammer both of my blades into both sides of its neck, planting both feet on its back as it rises as high as it can, screaming in pain, I then rip the blades back, leaving a rending wound that will kill it through pure blood loss.

I leap from its body and turn to the rest of the horde as they regroup for a zerg rush. I don't give them a chance and charge them full speed and lunge at the last second, knocking one of them down and stabbing both blades into its chest multiple time eventually killing it. I then throw both of them at another Grimm than tries to sneak past me to get at Red Hood; both blades hit it in the heart killing it. I then draw two of my stone knives and start to slash and stab at the Grimm, keeping their attention on me at all times, yet not killing them. Perfect baiting tactics for such pathetic beasts.

They surround me, and I prepare myself. Holding one in a reverse grip and the other loosely held in the traditional style. I the turn and stab one that tried to approach me from behind in its eye socket, causing it pain, followed by me turning to the right bringing the reverse blade slashing across its throat, leaving to choke to death on its own blood. I face another as it charges together with its fellows, leaping onto its back I then stab its spine, resulting in its fall to the floor, paralysed. Immediately ducking down to avoid another swipe from behind, using the reverse grip blade I raise it while stepping back, and turning at the last moment slashing yet another throat but I don't stop there. I the swap the reverse grip for a standard one and stab it in the chest with both blades multiple times, leaving its chest a bloody, pulpy mess. Killing it and sending a very clear message to the beasts. Nine down, seven of which are dead while two cannot take part in the fight at all. Fifteen left. Four gunshots sound out dropping four of the Grimm.

Well...there were fifteen anyway. I turn to see Red Hood up in one of the trees taking an over-watch position, taking advantage of the ranged aspect of her weapon. Smart, but overall, not really needed. Still, one should not overlook help, even if it is not asked for. It just means that I have less chance of loosing my own weapons in the process, something that I will be glad for as I wonder if any of my Atlatl Darts survived the current battle situation. I shake my head minutely, No! This is time to kill! So thinking, I lunge forward, both blades held in a reverse grip this time as I slash two Grimm across their throats before stopping and jabbing backwards into both of their spines leaving them to bleed to death on the ground.

Nine rem- *Bang Bang* -seven remain and I must now move faster to kill the Grimm before us so that we can escape the area before even more show up. And here they come, dozens of them are converging on our position from about two miles away and closing fast. Forgoing any form of showmanship I then release myself more to the currents of my feral nature and start **killing.** In less than thirty seconds I kill the remaining seven by stabbing them in the back of the head, just below the bone plate and just above the top of the spinal column.

 **[DOOM 2016 OST SOUNDTRACK - BFG DIVISION ENDS]**

I sense that the hordes of Grimm are getting closer now, maybe one and three quarter miles away; materials be damned we need to move, and fast! So thinking I move to collect my discarded weapons, clothes and as many intact Atlatl darts as possible. Once I had done so, I turn to Red Hood who had just got down from her tree and stands before me on shaky legs, no doubt a sign of both fear and more importantly, exhaustion. Words are the only thing to convey what is going to happen to us, so, as much as I don't want to, I speak.

"There are hordes of Grimm beasts moving towards our current location, and that means we need to move at speed anywhere that isn't here. Follow me if you want to live." So saying I turn and start to run in the one direction with the least Grimm beasts as Red Hood, tiredly follows along in a shambling, stumbling run. Occasionally calling out for me to slow down as she is finding it hard to keep up with me. A frustrated grunt escapes from me as I turn to her, then without any warning I pick her up and carry her over my shoulder and start to run for that ever shrinking gap.

As I run she starts to scream at me to put her down, earning herself nothing more than an agitated grunt from me and a smack to her ass as punishment for now, which causes her to shut up. Thankfully. During this lull, I put on ever increasing levels of speed so as to get out of the immediate danger zone, but that gap may not be enough. No! I am The Survivor! And I will **not** be beaten by a pack of rabid **dogs**! A snarl issues from my mouth as I once more give in to my more feral nature and run. And run. And Run! **And Run!**

With my speed not even dropping, I break through the small gap just in time as I finally notice the true size of the horde that is around us. It is... Enormous. There is no other word to describe the sheer size of this horde that was coming for us. I feel a bit of panic start in my heart, but I overwhelm that feeling mercilessly, focusing on getting us both the fuck out of there. Not an easy thing to do on a good day, but considering that I am leaden down with excess baggage, well... I had an easier time trying to kill a Alpha Nevermore during my second week out in the wilds. That's how bad this is.

Nevertheless, I am here and I will prove to the world once more, why I have survived out here as long as I have. Even as I speak, I do nothing more than become a part of the world at large and run. Time seems to slow as I move with near liquid fluidity, flowing through the undergrowth, over rocks, around trees, never stopping, never slowing, all this before I finally come to a staggering halt. I stand still gulping in as much air as I can as the sweat pours from my body in rivers; my eyes closed as I attune myself, tiredly to the air around me, the very earth beneath my feet and try to find the horde. I sigh heavily in relief as I cannot find anything within two miles seeing this as an opportunity to take rest and to take stock of our situation.

A slight groan alerts me to my new baggage and my mood sours, as it serves as a reminder as to how I got into this mess in the first place. So, without further ado, I drop her onto the ground. She lands with a sickly groan, one that I ignore as I turn my gaze upon what little light we have left, realising that she will not live through the night unless I help her to do so. I look up at the darkened sky with resignation. Oum preserve me from the stupidity of ' _City Dwellers'._ I look back at Red Hood as she is now kneeling on the ground, her face pale as snow on a mountain, a hand held over her mouth as she turns a withering glance at me. Well it would have been if it weren't for that fact that it was far more of a puffed up pout than it was a glare, something that I, against my better judgement, found cute.

"Save the face for someone who cares _girl._ I am not in the mood to deal with any of your bullshit, especially after the mess you caused." I state the status quo before turning away from her and begin looking for wood for a fire to act as both a source of heat for her, and as a guiding light for a potential search party as I know that her scroll also acts as a tracking device of a sort due to her chosen occupation. As I start to gather some branches and small twigs I feel her staring at me, gauging me perhaps. Or more likely, is just pouting at me. I just shake my head and place what wood I gathered down in the clearing and begin to look for someplace to set up the fire pit.

"Um... was it necessary for you to just... drop me like that?" Red Hood asks. I keep my mouth shut as I focus on setting up a fire for the night. OK, the pit is dug, but now comes the hard part. I now need to actually get a fire going after setting up a small bed for the fire to catch, I just need one of two things before I make a decision, a fair sized Flint stone or some softwood sticks and as straight as possible piece of softwood to form the fireboard. Of the two i can actually find the Flint easily enough as it , when combined with Red Hoods steel weapon will allow me to start a fire quite quickly.

All I need to do is get some tinder ready, and low and behold, I have plenty of wood with which to create some tinder. So thinking I draw one of my stone knives and pick one of the thicker branches and start shaving off thin flecks of wood, only getting thinner as I go on. once I am done I notice that Red Hood is watching what I am doing with curious eyes, her head tilted to one side...with a confused expression on her face? Why?

Whatever, it isn't important. Now then, I have plenty of tinder and I just need to separate the thinnest of it from the thicker bits so I can start on striking the steel of Reds weapon onto the flint so that we can have a fire for the night. And only now do I realise that I seem to be fully intent on keeping her alive, this strikes me as being wrong. Very wrong. I sent a clear message to Coffee Man, and yet here I am, **saving** one of his people and am actually caring for them! I know full well that if it were anyone else from that group, or anyone else in general than I would have not have hesitated in leaving them to die due to their foolishness.

Which now brings me to Red Hood as I move to take her weapon, which she then grabs and holds in an unbreakable death grip. Good fucking Oum! Does she not understand what it is I am even doing or is this just her being petulant?!

"Do you want a fire or not?" I ask her, annoyed by her antics. She only tilts her head once more confused.

"Whaa...?" She says. Great. Just fucking great. She is _supposed_ to be an Oum damned _Huntress,_ and yet here she is without even the most basic of survival or even bushcraft knowledge! I snort out of sense of sheer derision at that thought.

Of course she doesn't know that, she is after all a soft _'City Dweller'_. I should have figured that out due to my last encounters with them, however limited that time may have been, but it gave me enough to work with to form an opinion of them. I just shake my head after that and pinch her cheek hard, which causes her to yelp and let go of her weapon that I snatch away from her. Once that is done I take it to the fire pit and collect the tinder onto the flint, all this before using the metal to strike the flint to create sparks. I do this a number of times before some of the sparks catch on the thin bits of tinder causes them to turn slightly to embers, giving me a base to work with.

I was so focused that I didn't even register the point in time when Red Hood took her weapon back as I was slowly blowing on the ember, encouraging to catch light. With a great deal of care on my part, the flame caught and started to burn well, I then fed it some more tinder before placing it within the fire pit and started to slowly and carefully build up the fire itself. I mean, I don't want to snuff it out just because I wan to have some heat for the night. I look up at the sky to see the last glimmer of light upon the horizon dim, leaving only the dark of the night sky, and the light of the fire as the girls only source of comfort.

I sigh heavily before turning to face her, clad in nothing more than a breech cloth I just stare at her, watching her face turn red as she attempts to hide her face behind her hands, only for her to open her fingers a bit in a poor attempt at being stealthy. A quick glance around the clearing, and I find my leggings and leather jerkin dumped in a pile alongside all of my weapons baring the knife I used to cut the tinder. As I walk over there I feel her eyes upon my back, probably glancing over every one of my wounds no doubt. Nah. That isn't it. She is probably as innocent, if not more so than I thought seeing as this is how she thinks of a near naked man before her. Why would that be though? I mean even then she would have had some sort of conditioning with regards to this, as not every opponent she faces will be a Grimm beast. Nor will they be fully clothed either. I mean, I am an example of that.

It takes no time at all for me to fully cloth myself, as I now stand with my tube-like leggings attached to my belt and my leather jerkin on my back. I then pick up my weapons and move closer to the fire, all while keeping my senses alert for any possible Grimm, human or faunus activity. Sitting down, I then turn my eyes to Red Hood. Staring, just staring, waiting for her to speak due to how awkward she feels in the silence. She doesn't disappoint.

"Uh...um...well, **why** did you save me?" She asks after giving in to her discomfort. Should I answer though... this..is not something that I can answer. Looking back on it, I had already sent my message to Coffee Man and what I did, makes me a hypocrite. I should not have saved her. I should have left her to die as I had no obligation in putting my own safety on the line. How the hell do I answer this?

"..." Nothing. I can't think of any reason for my actions.

"Uh. Do..you even know why you saved me?" She asks. Eyes scrunched up, trying to make head or tails out of my silence. All she gets from me is a shrug. And all I get from that is a small pout as she turns away. I cannot help the small smile that fixes itself to my features. She turns back to me and I see her eyes widen at something she sees; most likely the smile on my face, who can blame her though, I mean, she is the only one besides my-! Images flash though my mind and my mood sours drastically, the smile leaving me face devoid of any emotion beyond apathy. My eyes though...it was said that the eyes are a window to the soul, I wonder just how truthful that phrase really is? Heh, whatever.

"Will you please answer at least one of my questions?" She asks with tears now in her eyes. I think it over for a bit before answering.

"Depends on the question." A simple answer for a simple question. She looks shocked at actually getting a response from me, but shakes it off and asks another question.

"I know about the message you sent to Headmaster Ozpin, and that you used myself and all my friends as well as Professor Goodwitch as part of it. I also know that he sees you now as a threat to everyone who comes near you, and one he is not willing to test the patience of. I came here myself, **but** not to try to find you. No, I came here for my own reasons, ones I am not going into any detail over." She says. I just look at her and even though I don't want to, I find myself believing her.

I blink as I just realise something. **Why,** am I even talking to her? I have little reason to other than to get a point across, and I believe that I did that a few times already. So once again I just stare at her and remember the few interactions I have had with her to date. The first time I saw her, the meeting where I found her to be amusing that lead to her showing those eyes, the very eyes I once wore. Then was today, and now. Not much to go on, but I do have to admit that I found her to be rather innocent on the realities of the world and I do hope that, in a way, I have helped her see some of those realities with my actions.

Oh, come on! I can't believe that I am getting all fucking mushy over a human! What in Oum's name is wrong with me!? I clench my teeth as this thought races through my mind; this thought process halts as I continue to stare at Red Hood who once again fidgets about like a worm in discomfort. I blink. Yeah. I know she is the reason for this, but I don't know why that is so, I mean other than eyes still holding her innocent outlook on life and all else that comes with it. But, honestly, what else is there that has me interact with her like this?

"Uh, could you...maybe...not stare at me like that? It is kinda freaking me out." Speak of the devil, and she shall cometh. Brought back to the present, I just blink owlishly, but keep my mouth shut as I don't want to waste any time or effort on speaking to her.

"Thank you." She says before hugging her legs to her body as she too, stares at me over the fire. What is she doing this for? Getting a rise out of me perhaps? Or is she trying to gather some more information on my physique? Or is it just me being paranoid? Who knows shy she does anything? I mean she came into this forest alone, fought who knows how many Grimm, and almost got killed doing so. She clearly is not all there anymore.

Speaking of the Grimm...I let my senses loose and try to find any trace of them within two miles of my current location but thankfully find nothing, as much as I love killing those beasts and putting them in their place, I would rather not have to keep fighting throughout the entire night, especially when I have to look after Red Hood here. I sigh at that thought. I really should not have saved her life today. I would not have lost any sleep over it, nor would I have to deal with the annoyance of having to abandon a large amount of my own belongings, hell, the only ones I have now are my weapons, but it took time to find, hunt and kill that bear for its pelt. Seriously! I took two weeks of preparation and planning to make it both quick and clean, allowing me to make use of it as a poncho for the winter months!

Oum, preserve me, I need to get back to my camp, but to do that I need to go back through the Grimm horde that appeared-!

"I know I asked you a question before, but...can I ask another one?" Red hood interrupts my train of thought. I glare at her for that. And she squirms before me. Oum... enough of this crap, lets hear it first.

"Depends." I say shortly.

"...What happens now?" I raise a brow in response as it leaves me a little confused.

"I mean... you sent a clear message. Yet you saved me, but... I..." Tears start to stream down her cheeks. "Are you going to kill me?"

* * *

(Ref. 1) - I went looking at various website for the information on making a stone tomahawk as well as various youtube videos.

(Ref. 2) - I decided on this martial arts style as due to my OC's weapons and fighting style, i felt that they would compliment them all very well.

A/N

Well, I am finally done writing this chapter. I hope that I didn't disappoint any of you with what I have done here. But my mind has been a bit of a mess as I discovered a new fandom to read, the 'Highschool DxD' fandom to be exact. And this brings me onto something that I hope will receive a positive response from you all.

It pertains to the reason I wrote this story as I found the fact that a lot of characters in both the main and crossover sections, whether OC, OOC, or otherwise, would nine times in ten, join Ozpin's school, when they seem to have been set up in such a way that makes me think that they will say no, forcing Ozpin to use force, blackmail or something else to get them in.

This coincides with 'Highschool DxD' as the same does apply. And I can't stand that for very long. I was about to give up on the fandom, when I was introduced to on by my sister, and when I spotted one that caught my attention. These stories gave me hope for the fandom, and gave me some ideas that I could use in creating my own story for the fandom.

These two stories are:

Highschool DxD: The Transfer student - written by TheDrkKinght12

Quincy DxD - written by DarkLord98

These two stories are about two different OC characters, something that I prefer writing. One of which, Quincy DxD is a 'The Gamer' story, something that I cannot make work for me I'm afraid, but the other, "The Transfer Student', that one I am inspired by greatly.

I plan to write an OC story about and OP character (Yes I know, sue me), and when I say OP, I'm talking One Punch Man Saitama levels of OP here. The reason is simple, I don't want my OC to join any of the faction, and plan to give him a power which will make it impossible for anyone to force him into their faction.

But on to more important matters. I had received an email from a follower whom is curious on my OC's name, and I have to tell you that I have yet to add, it as it is too early for it to come out in terms of plot. **However,** I do have a few names on paper that I think might work, but I would like to ask for some suggestions from all of you as I don't know how they will be received.

If I get a lot of names, then I will gather them all up and put them in a poll to see which one catches your attention the most.

In any case, that is for the future, but until then, see ya around.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the RWBY franchise, I only own the story and the OC that I created._

* * *

 **Chapter 4.**

 ***Ozpin POV***

Seven days. Seven **long** days have passed since Miss Rose went into the forest on her own, something that should not have happened when she was the watch of myself, my staff, her team and her friends. When I was first notified of her disappearance from school grounds I had security footage sent up to me so that I and my staff could find out where she went, and hopefully to help us plot her immediate return to Beacon. This would have gone well if she had stayed inside the boundaries set by my predecessors, and yet she had ventured past them at some point at speed using her semblance with a high degree of negligence; the reason for her behavior is something that I can hypothesise on for days but my immediate concern for her wellbeing and safety take precedence.

Not even waiting we went to see her current location using her scrolls transmitter but to our dismay, we had found it located on school grounds, specifically in her dorm room. I didn't want to take anymore chances, so I took Professor Peter Port with me on a Bullhead leaving the rest of the staff surveying all of the cameras so as to keep an eye out for Miss Rose should she come back within the boundaries that the school had set. While myself and Peter were traveling I sent an urgent notice to both Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow about this latest development with regards to their daughter and niece respectively and the response was swift and predictable, even for Qrow, saying that they would be on Beacons' grounds within a few hours.

After that I just waited for when we would arrive at Miss Rose's last known location, all the while being given constant updates of all other cameras and what is going on in their location. Upon arrival we both dropped from the aircraft not wanting to waste time on waiting for it to land, finding tracks quickly we moved with full speed towards her but were met with a...concerning sight. A large horde of Grimm. Immediately calling in reinforcements the two of us started clearing them out, yet with us both doing this we were losing valuable time searching for Miss Rose but we also couldn't ignore our duty as Huntsmen.

When reinforcements arrived including Taiyang and Qrow (How the latter got here so fast from his current location is something I will enquire about at a later date) and helped us wipe out the horde and then in looking for any indication of Miss Rose's location. What we saw was very disheartening, bullet casings, heavy steps, claw marks, slashes; telltale signs of a fight yet thankfully no blood anywhere. Our real fear was that with the horde we had to engage, was it only a diversion? Was the horde left there to ward off pursuit and to keep us from finding her?

My fear almost took me that day as I felt that I had lost her just as I had lost her mother but Peter brought something to our attention, what looked like a broken branch from a tree under our eyes became something very different under his eyes. It wasn't natural. It was shaped, moulded, into what we didn't know just yet but using his experience he found a small rock shaped like an arrow made my heart beat a little faster, looking at Qrow, I could see that his eyes were narrowed heavily and his body looked even tenser and his grip on his weapon left his hand as pale as bone.

If what Team JNPR said is correct then...my own grip tightens at this realisation. The Boy. Did he...? If so...then I must issue a search and destroy mission on him for he is a danger to any who may encounter him, and I am certain that Taiyang and Qrow will be the first ones to take it up followed swiftly by Miss Xiao Long but that is something that none of us will allow her to take part in. This needs professionals and she would only get in the way I fear, and while I deliberated on what to do, Peter once again brought something to our attention; the arrows had no blood on them and from what he could tell the had trace amounts of Grimm ash on them. I confess freely that it left me a little confused especially after the message he left for us, it was a blatant message of death to anyone who came after him, and if my hypothesis is correct then it might be possible that the reason Miss Rose went into the forest was to try and find that boy and confront him.

No, that cannot be the case. I cannot believe that Miss Rose went after him for answers after I told her of the death threat that he made using herself and her friends, whatever the case I can only hope that his unusual behavior towards her will keep her alive long enough until we can find her. I sip my coffee and look over the most recent reports from Taiyang and Qrow who have been working around the clock taking almost no rest due to their desire to see Miss Rose safe and sound, and her team and friends have been spending a lot of their free time to help us as well.

One of the notes I read is not related to Miss Roses disappearance but more to do with Glynda's recuperation after her attack at the hands of the Boy and I am pleased to see that she is making great progress towards that end, more so with the fact that she will be on her feet teaching in but a few days time. The one bit of good news in amongst all of this despair-! An alert from my scroll draws my attention. Picking it up I look at what the alert is about and I see one of the people that have occupied my thoughts for a number months now; The Boy. He is looking into the face of yet another camera with his dead emotionless eyes, seemingly staring me in the eye, one which I match.

His mouth moves forming only two words, ' _Come Here',_ all before he cruches the camera...again, my eyes narrow greatly as my mind starts to think of the reason behind this but I can only draw one conclusion; Miss Rose. I need to think fast otherwise we might lose him, making a note of the location of the camera I send a call to Qrow, Taiyang, Peter and Bartholomew along with teams JNPR and the remnant of team RWBY to come to my office immediately. I take this time to think up a plan to see what we can do to save Miss Rose. I didn't have as much time as I thought I would as the elevator chimes it's arrival and it's current occupants exit it and move with full purpose towards me, the four before me are two of my staff members and the last two members of Team STRQ that still speak to me.

Qrow hasn't changed greatly, the only thing off about him is that he, just like Taiyang, is far more tense and due to the current situation; Taiyang is a well built man with blonde hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes, with his facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small amount of stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. I remember that his hair was once a bright shade of gold but again due to circumstances and age it has noticeably greyed out, still blonde, just far more subdued. His outfit consists of a pair of brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. His armor consists of a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm. In his youth he didn't have the facial hair nor the tattoo, but he did still wear a bandana on his left arm, but it was orange instead of red and he wore brown cargo pants rather than shorts.

My two staff members are Bartholomew Oobleck who is a thin man with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire is for lack of a better word ,disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and has its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque. The other member of my staff is Peter Port an elderly man yet still so full of life. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to old cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight as when he laughs his belly visibly shakes up and down. Yet the two of them share the same tenseness as Qrow and Taiyang.

They array themselves before me and I can tell that they want to be on their way as Miss Roses safety is their primary concern, yet I would like to have the additional support of Teams JNPR and WBY for when we go to meet the boy. Just a few minutes pass and the chime rings out again and the two teams step into my office, every one of them showing the same emotions: confusion and fear. I look each and every one of them in the eye slowly and deliberately,making last second amendments to the plan before I finally speak.

"Thank you for coming as swiftly as you have done. I will be blunt: we have a possible lead on Miss Rose **but** it may not be the news we have silently hoped for." I inform them. The students shift uncomfortably while the adults give me their full attention, with Qrow being the first to respond.

"How bad are we talking here?" His response is quick yet carrying an emotional heat that I did not expect from him, something else to ask him about. I take a breathe and prepare for the turmoil that is about to be unleashed, a plan in mind yet with enough flexibility for me to accommodate for as many variables as possible.

"...A little under ten minutes ago one of the cameras detected movement and I brought up a live feed, and I saw someone I did not expect: The Boy was there live on camera twenty six." With this announcement almost everyone present reacted badly to the news believing that he killed her in cold blood with the family of Miss Rose being the most violent and bloodthirsty, not that I can blame them.

As for the rest of the students a great deal of fear and anger surfaced alongside the desire to bring the Boy in so that justice could be had, while Peter and Bart were less verbal than the others, they to felt that this was something that could not be left alone any longer and frankly...I agree with them. In spite all of this though, my gut, my instincts are telling me something different. I don't know why but I feel as though I should meet with the Boy and see what this is all about and yet...I am not sure that taking anyone else with me will help me in understanding the situation but I also know full well that as much as I am against it, Miss Rose's family will come along whether I like it or not. This is a situation that could go very wrong with little to no warning and it all hinges on how I keep control of everyone here, Qrow, Taiyang and Yang most of all. I clear my throat and slowly gain their full attention but before I speak Qrow once again speaks up with Taiyang following soon after.

"What the Hell are we waiting here for then!?"

"That Bastard will not get away with this!"

"I agree with the both of you, however I feel as though there is something going on that we are not seeing as we are largely being ruled by our emotions right now. Still, I am loathe to waste time as I don't want the Boy leaving that section of the forest before I have a chance to speak with him."

" **Speak with him!?** He killed my sister and you want to **TALK** with him!?" Miss Xiao Long screams at me for what I have said, and it seems as though her father and uncle share that sentiment, but not just them, her teammates and friends are of the same mind. I take a sip of my coffee and arrange my thoughts so that I might put their minds at some ease.

"I do and with good reason, he did after all go out of his way to reveal his presence and to call out to me to ' _Come Here_ ' as he said. But why go through the trouble of calling me out? What is the reason? These questions and more are what spring to mind due to previous actions as his current ones seem to go against his desire to isolate himself from all of society, and I can only think that it has something to do with Miss Rose." This did alleviate their concerns somewhat but the atmosphere within my office is still tense, and I have to take extra care not to exacerbate things.

"I can understand some of the reasoning, but don't you think that this may be him confirming our fears in that he is now very willing to kill anyone who comes across him?" Peter says voicing out one of my concerns and also focusing the minds of the rest of them to a degree, something that I am grateful for. Now to see how they all react.

"True, the thought had crossed my mind but that just adds more questions. And so I plan to meet the Boy alone to try and figure out his intentions." I reply, and this brings about the same level of chaos as before, just with a bit more focus.

Miss Rose's family demanding that they be taken including the rest of the students and my colleagues adding their own desire to come with me, and again I am reluctant to take anyone besides Peter and Bart due to them being more in control of themselves than the rest of them; whereas Miss Rose's friends and family are but a few steps from declaring war on the boy. And I don't know how high the body count will go as we have but a small glimpse into his true capabilities especially his seeming ability to bypass Aura. Miss Xiao Long steps forward, her semblance flaring strongly and slams her hands on my desk catching everyone's attention as her semblance runs rampant, and in the process my cup of coffee starts cracking thanks to Qrows' own semblance kicking in as it would normally have withstood such force with ease.

"I don't care what you want to do, that guy has done something to my sister and I'll be damned if I don't do something to him in turn!" She yells into my face. I bare through it as I have had practice against others with the same volatile temper as she has, meanwhile I just stare her in the eye calmly waiting for the anger to cool down a bit before I continue. Upon seeing that her temper has cooled somewhat, I speak once more.

" **This** , Miss Xiao Long is the reason why I want to do this alone, as I feel that we may lose any and all hopes of getting any information regarding Miss Rose and her possible fate." I let this sink in especially to Miss Rose's family members before I sigh and continue speaking.

"And as much as I want to do this alone, I have a feeling that the three of you," I say looking at the three family members pointedly. "will do your ' _own thing_ ' as it were and that may well jeopardise the purpose of this request of his for me to meet with him. I also know that the two teams here will be agitated that they weren't there in person for this news, and so I will be taking everyone of you in this room with me to this meeting." This got the desired result in that everyone calmed down a great amount with the exception of Qrow, Taiyang and Miss Xiao Long with the former and the latter being a little more agitated the Taiyang and Miss Xiao Long. The latter two I can understand as they are the parent and elder sister, but Qrow though...is there something more here that I am actually missing?

I push aside those thoughts as I lay out a very simple plan of action to everyone present whilst simultaneously sending a message to the docks to have two Bullheads prepared and ready for us an hour from now. The plan itself involves all of us splitting into two teams with myself, Qrow, Taiyang and the rest of Team RWBY on one team and Profs. Port and Oobleck with Team JNPR on the other; thus giving me two groups to pull off what may possibly be a killing of a young man but the circumstances involved leave me with almost no other option as he has proven how dangerous he is. I send all of them off to gather their weapons while I send a message to the rest of my staff concerning this development, and for them to be ready to reinforce us within a moment's notice, as well as to bring teams of fourth years as insurance.

To most this would appear as overkill just for one individual especially one without Aura, and yet his current track record gives me the opinion that he is as cautious as I am and that his experience in the wilds have sharpened and refined his instincts and reflexes for life and death situations; this meeting may very likely end up as one such occasion. I see that all but one person had left my office, the one being Qrow holding a fierce expression on his face and his body all but ready to explode should I say the wrong thing. Though this does afford me the opportunity to question him on he recent behavior regarding Miss Roses disappearance.

"You are putting a great deal of trust in this boy Oz...and I'm not sure that that is such a good idea. Know this _old friend_ , if that Boy has hurt Ruby, if he has **killed** her...I will kill him." His expression...there is no way for me to change his mind. He is so set on this course of action that I cannot see a way for me to change his mind should the worst come to pass, though that works out as well.

"Qrow...should he have killed her, then I want you to know that I will be issuing a search and destroy mission with the Boy as the target, however I must ask that you restrain yourself from attacking him if Miss Rose is somehow alive in his company yet injured as any act of aggression may put her life in danger; this however is a little unlikely due to his clear distaste for company of any sort but my gut is telling me otherwise." I reply in turn. On his part Qrow just glares at me, giving a near imperceptible nod he too turns and exits my office giving me a bit of time to think.

With everything that has happened I should be thinking about the potential of Miss Rose's possible return to us...yet in spite of that I find myself curious to Qrows reactions and emotional state more. This is something that I expected mostly from Taiyang and Miss Xiao Long, yet he shares similarly strong protective instincts when it comes to Miss Rose's safety; I know that he is regarded as the uncle of the family but still...hmmm. This happened once before when Miss Xiao Long took Miss Rose on a near fatal trip to try to find her mother in Grimm filled territory; something that almost cost them their lives were it not for the timely intervention of Qrow. This bears thinking about but it will have to wait until we have had our chat with the Boy, so thinking I drain my cup of coffee and grab my cane and move towards the landing pads. After a little time had passed, everyone begins to gather armed and ready should things go as sour as I fear, and with the go from the pilots we split into our two groups and head off to see the Boy.

 ***Some Time Later***

The ride over was very quiet with everyone so dead focused on the task before us. I confess that my own mind is working hard to answer any perceivable questions that jump through my mind with little success, leaving me a little frustrated at how this Boy continues to act and seems to play a contradictory role whenever I hear news of him; once again raising more questions than answers, most of which these days revolving around Miss Rose. He has acted in the same manner with everyone else yet his behavior to her...again it needs thinking on. I am brought out of my thoughts with an announcement from the Pilot.

"We are approaching the Drop Zone, make ready." Nodding at his statement I move to the door with Qrow and Taiyang flanking me.

"Doors open in three, two, one...drop, drop, drop!" With the doors open ,we all take that step and plunge about twenty feet to the forest floor using our various landing strategies to cushion our landing and as a way of announcing our...large presence to the Boy, though he has more than likely noted our approach due to the Bullheads. Meaning that stealth was completely unavailable to us from the start. Nonetheless, once we had landed and regrouped we made our way to the coordinates marking where the destroyed camera was located and hopefully where the Boy is; though he may be following us so as to get a read on us especially my two staff members and Taiyang.

It doesn't take long to reach the target location and despite my desire for caution the family of Miss Rose were all but ready to burn a path to our destination, and were it not for Peter and Bart helping me calm them down we might have made an unfavourable impression on the Boy; still didn't stop all of the negativity that we were creating which then brought out Grim every now and then those of which were swiftly dispatched as they were not our objective. None the less we managed to make good time and shortly arrived at the specified coordinates, halting we scrutinise the clearing in effort to find some sort of clue as to whether or not the Boy is near with nothing being overlooked, signs of disturbed earth, vegetation, scratches on trees among other things are what we hope to find. Nothing is found however, all of which speaks to the Boy's skills when it comes to survival.

Advancing into the clearing more and spreading out giving us all room to maneuver should this become a fight, we are met by nothing but the sounds of the forest, from birds calling to the leaves rustling around us giving no indication as to whether or not the Boy in question is close by. The snapping of a twig gets our attention but for me it is more alarming as it comes from directly behind me, turning on my heel cane in a tight guard I see nothing but the rest of my companions and students all in a state of alertness: the students staring everywhere faster than they should be just incase they miss a small detail, like a broken branch fallen from above us.

Meanwhile Qrow, Taiyang, Peter, Bart and myself examine the trees above and around us hoping for some sort of giveaway and yet we find nothing in the slightest again demonstrating the Boys skills.

"You said that he told you to come here...so where the **hell** is he!?" Miss Xiao Long all but growls at the Boys' apparent absence.

"Control your temper Miss Xiao Long." Peter reprimands her all sense of his usual joviality gone.. "This boy is clearly an apex predator, and we are in his home territory; do not let your emotions cloud your judgment." His words surprise all of the students present as this doesn't match the image he usually gives off when in the classroom.

"Peter is very much correct children and it should be very disconcerting that he has yet to make an appearance, almost as though he is evaluating us...making judgments on our character, personalities and what he thinks he knows from what we have shown so far." I say is support of Peters statement.

"The biggest advantage we have besides numbers is the fact that there are three people here who he has not seen before and that may be why he is showing caution, and the fact that they haven't shown too much of themselves for him to get too much of a read on them beyond some basics. So if we have to wait for our answers then we shall wait for our answers, for if we drive him off..." I trail off leaving the obvious answer unsaid, feeling as though I am being looked at...I look behind me slowly and calmly to find the boy right there, a little over ten feet away from me.

Standing at around six foot three and with that same gaunt faced, emotionless look to his eyes wearing the same tribal clothing he had when we first met, though seeing him with a couple of stone knives and an axe at his side makes me wonder if this will end in death today. My companions however are tense and showing a great deal of aggression on the parts of Miss Roses family and friends with the Boy seemingly being unaffected by all of it; making me wonder how he got like this as even the most veteran of Huntsmen and Huntresses feel some degree of hesitation when faced with such a force, especially when by themselves.

"Follow." The Boy all but whispers, before turning away and walking off into the dense undergrowth behind him with nary a sound. My eyes narrow slightly as I make to follow him with the others following quickly behind me.

I don't know how long we walked for nor in exactly what direction we walked in as he led us on so many paths winding through the forest and there were a few points were we seemed to double back. Seemingly without reason or purpose other than to make us lose our sense of direction, no, no that is not what he is doing it is something far more simple and very effective; wasting our energy on a long pointless walk in rough terrain. For the most part it is working with regards to the students, though not as tough than if we had to fight Grimm on the way and yet we haven't encountered any since we found the Boy. Strange once you consider the amount of negativity that we must be producing. Eventually we reach a clearing with a fire set and roaring steadily with some sort of meat cooking on a spit, but the one thing that causes me to freeze and for my heartbeat to skip a beat is seeing a torn red cloak on the floor covering a very still body.

I stare at the body for the longest time, my emotions stilled and eyes incapable of focusing on the Boy as the others walk up from behind me and freeze upon laying their eyes on the cloak as well, with Taiyang, Qrow and Miss Xiao Long taking it far worse. The rest of the children and Profs. Peter and Bart gasp at the sight leaving all of us paralysed with shock and despair which slowly yet surely gives way to a burning desire for bloody vengeance on the part of Miss Rose's family and friends. The Boy however just walks up to the body then kicks it which then produces a snort. My breath stills and I am certain that the others are the same way, for the very hope we all held seems to have come true as Miss Rose slowly rises up from her apparent slumber and yawns.

Her rise from slumber was met with a stillness that I had not felt in a long time as I and everyone else with me watched as she then stretched and had a little look around before turning to look behind her, which lead to her seeing us, and the smile that followed was akin to the summer sun on a clear day it was that joyful. That same joy was felt by all of us present, so much so that we almost missed the wooden spear thrown at us but with five of us being professional Huntsmen with heightened combative senses anyone of us could stop it dead in the air as Peter just did.

"Your reason behind this is...?" He asks, his displeasure showing. The Boy, after sitting down, looks at Peter directly in the eye before answering.

"Confirmation." He says, also confirming what Peter and Bart had stated before about his cautious attitude towards the three new people he saw with us. Nodding, Peter slowly walks forward a few steps but keeps a distance between himself and the campfire and places the spear on the ground and slowly without turning his back walks back to us, all the while under the gaze of the Boy. Who seems to give an almost nonexistent nod to Peter for whatever reason which Peter returns in kind. Something else to call up should I be given a chance.

"Uh...hey guys." Miss Rose calls out meekly after that display. Nevertheless, it helps ease the tension a little giving us yet another sign that she does appear to be quite healthy as she can speak in such a manner without issue.

"Ruby...you gave us one hell of a scare when you did what you did." Taiyang says inching forward so as to not trigger anything with regards to the Boy who has kept us all within his eyesight whilst also keeping an eye on what he is cooking.

Her friends and family all take a few steps forward to speak small words of happiness blended with a bit of fear due to that fact that should any of us do anything a little to fast or we step beyond a certain line, then we might incur the wrath of the Boy that who is but a couple of feet from her. My attention rests however on both the Boy and Qrow, the former in order to try and gauge something that I might be able to grab a hold of and learn from just to keep Miss Rose safe, and the latter in order to stop him from doing something foolish that might result in a worst case scenario. But I had best find out if there is a catch to this situation as I find it very hard to believe that he would go out of his way to keep her alive without some ulterior motive.

"I would like to thank you for looking after Miss Rose and keeping her alive these past seven days but I would also like to know **why** you did so, as you made it quite clear how you would treat any further...interactions with other people." My statement brings everyone's focus onto myself and my main reason for being here.

The Boy once again meets my eyes again without a hint of trepidation nor hesitation, qualities I know would've made him a great Huntsman were his hostility and disregard for the safety of others not one of his most defining traits. The boy meets my eyes easily revealing the same dead emotionless orbs of dull brown from when we first met...how can anyone let alone a child have eyes that are so dead, so...lifeless? I can only feel pity for the Boy as I doubt that there are many people in this world who can even come close to understanding him on such a level, and I very much doubt that even if he did come back with us, that he would ever accept any form of counseling.

"I seek knowledge...and you will give me knowledge." The Boys' announcement draws my complete attention as this is something I deal with an a near daily basis, but as to what it is that he wants to know...well, this is where we find out.

"I see...and what knowledge do you thi-!"

"There are rules to this little game, Coffee Man." The Boy interrupts me making myself and the others beside me wonder what he is talking about, though a stray thought passes through my mind as I remember our first meeting and how he referred to himself as a piece in a game. I can only make an assumption that at some point in his life he was the subject of very unsavory individuals who used him as some toy to do with as they pleased.

"What are these rules?" I ask curiously.

"They are quite simple really. Firstly neither yourself nor those with you nor those allied with you are to attack me and in return I'll do the same. Agreed?" I nod to this, something that Miss Rose's family does not like, and he continues.

"Second, we each get three questions. No more. Agreed?" Again I nod.

"Third, we each get to pass on only **one** question, which means we must answer the other two. Agreed?" I nod a little slower as I wonder just what type of questions he will ask that I might want to not answer them yet this rule will also apply to him so perhaps this is a way for him to get an out if there is something that I ask that may be...too personal.

"Fourtly, after we each have asked three questions we cannot ask any more, nor can we make questions disguised as statements. Agreed?" His caution and forethought is something I find concerning, as it shows a mentality he must have developed from a young age and that only causes further questions to be asked, yet I have a hunch that they may never be answered.

"Lastly is that once all questions have been asked I can walk away without any interference from yourself nor those besides you, nor any other allies any of you can call upon. Agreed?" This is where I noticeably hesitate as he has yet to mention anything regarding Miss Rose who has not moved beyond the campfire and is...eating quite calmly all things considered. I wonder though?

"Before I agree to the last one...what about Miss Rose? I need to know what your intentions are with her before I agree any further as her safety is my top priority." With what little I know of the Boy before me, I honestly can't see what he will do with her now. I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Her usefulness is nearly at its end, so just wait patiently till then." His announcement is met with hostility from many quarters with good reason as how he worded his statement was ambiguous at best.

"Do you agree to the fifth rule or not." That was delivered as a demand more than a question and I feel as though I have no choice in the matter, and I can only wonder why Miss Rose is so...nonchalant about this.

"I agree." There might have been something that I could have done, but his hold of a sharpened stick while so close to Miss Rose...

"Very well, now Red Hood will take this stone with the letter 'A' and 'B' on the two faces then toss it into the air after deciding which of us gets which letter. The letter that lands face up will ask their questions first. Agreed?" He says hold said item and reveals both letters on both sides of it before tossing it over to Miss Rose who then fumbles with it making various squeaking noises before she catches it.

"Uh, um uh...You will be 'B' while Professor Ozpin will be 'A'." The boy and I both nod at her hesitant reply and she then tosses the stone with a spin in the air.

I keep my eyes not on the stone but on the Boy before me, one that he matches as we wait the result of the toss.

"It's A. Professor Ozpin can ask his questions first." Miss Rose says allowing me little time to think on what three questions I want answered, and to wonder on the three questions that the Boy wants answered. It takes a bit of time for me to decide on my first question yet I discard it as it holds no real relevance here; do I need to know of the Boys origins? Do I need to know of the Boys knowledge with regards to wilderness survival? Do I even dare to touch his past as it clearly moulded him into what he is today? Do I even want to waste a question on why he hates Humans and Faunus? Well...let's ask a basic question.

"Do you have a name?" A simple one really but one he cannot pass on due to how easy it is. And he does not disappoint.

"Names are pretty but useless. Most would define me as 'Feral', I suppose it will do." He so names himself. The name he gives us is both simple yet also descriptive as it clearly defines his existence as a whole, and from the whispering from the students behind me, I can tell that they are wondering about why he took that word to be his name. Honestly, I don't think I have many questions to ask as the Boy-no, 'Feral' is clearly not one of 'Her' agents, nor do I think that he will be one who will ally with them as it means interacting with other people, unless another person were to try something **and** such a thing can be avoided if the necessary precautions are taken.

"Where did you live prior to coming to living in the wilds?" I ask this just so I can have some idea of nationality, and perhaps have a way of identifying him.

This time he pauses. A sign of hesitation perhaps...maybe my question struck a chord, one that he finds himself unwilling to answer and yet he does not avoid my gaze. No emotion shown in any form, not even a nervous tick...or is this his nervous tick? One designed to make others feel uncomfortable enough that they cannot meet his eyes with their own; a splendid defensive technique to be sure and one that I am sure was developed over his time wherever he lived prior to his current abode.

"I lived within the walls of Vale proper in the Faunus only shanty district." His answer surprises me somewhat as I felt that he might pass on it but it seems that he was deliberating on whether he would answer it or not, which means that my last question.

I am not the only one surprised however, as the students and my colleagues with me all express a level of shock and interest in his origins yet more so than that is a desire to know the ' _why_ ' behind his current lifestyle. Should I ask him? It might help me gain some insight into his mentality and some idea as to how he was shaped into what he is today.

"What did you endure that lead you to hate both Humans and Faunus so much that you would be willing to kill them just to keep yourself isolated?" An even longer pause. This must be the one where he may pass on answering yet his eyes never leave mine, and I still cannot understand what he is thinking due to the level of control he has over himself since our first meeting showed that he has limits to meet.

"Lets just say that life has been a _bitch..._ for the majority of my life and everything that I've endured created me and allowed me to be...me." He said lowly.

I...am honestly surprised that he would even answer the question, and more so than that is the fact that he even allowed me, well us, to have as small a glimpse into quite possibly the most harrowing part of his life is in itself a sort of miracle. I am uncertain as to why he would even divulge even the most minute of details with regards to his personal life considering his reaction to when he and I first met, but then again, he most likely sees me as a manipulator and...he is very much right in that regard. I do see him as a potential weapon against the Queen one day, but that would only be so **if** he joined my school and **if** he didn't have this hatred of all people regardless of species or gender.

"My turn." A simple statement yet one that leaves me a little unsettled as I am not sure of the type of question that will be coming my way coupled with the fact that if I pass on a single question, then the students with me may start to ask questions with regards to said question.

"Why **did** you want me to join your school?" I didn't miss the way he emphasise the one word and one that I find not too hard to answer though just as he did, I will leave out some details. Though from the whispering behind me I can tell that my students as well as Taiyang and my two staff members have questions of their own, a few of which I shall answer here. Two birds, one stone as they say.

"As I told you when we first met, I looked over your apparent existence and saw the potential you had as a Huntsman was already there, it just needed a bit of polish and work in some areas for you to be one of the best of this current generation. I still held some desire for that end, but your interactions thus far have shown me that you have no desire for such a life; and so, as much as I am reluctant to say, you will be left alone to live as you please for the rest of your days after this instance has been dealt with." This seems to answer many of the questions of those behind me not in the know, though they will most likely think of a few with no clear answers, as for the Boy...well...I still can't get a read on his thoughts about my initial plans and my follow up plan to leave him alone after this has been handled.

"What interest do you have regarding Red Hoods 'silver' eyes?" I fail to stop the slight flinch and the tightening of my grip on my cane that his question causes as it touches upon a rather sensitive bit of information that I would rather not be made public knowledge. If this is his second one then...will I be left no choice put to pass on the next one? How do I even answer this one without causing the students behind me especially Miss Rose to ask the same question?

"My interest in her eyes lies in the fact that her mother had the same trait and she was a powerful Huntress in her day, other than that, it is just a very rare trait that I found interesting." A simple truth with certain details being left out. I am not sure how the others feel about my masking the truth but Miss Rose...she doesn't seem to have taken it too well, her posture and expression don't show much but I can detect the underlying sense of sadness behind it all.

"What has made you so desperate?" This one leaves me a little concerned as I don't think there is a way for him to tell from my actions alone that I feel any sort of desperation.

Still...I can see how some might view my decisions and planning for desperation and then I have to take into consideration that this Boy before me is not one to be made light of. And to him, my actions must have seen as being those of a desperate man grasping at straws perhaps. Can I even find a way to answer this? My silence stretches on longer than it should have and yet I cannot find a way to answer this without giving things away or at the very least putting further questions into the heads of my students.

"It is not desperation to look for those with outstanding skills and abilities that mark them out from rest for more than what they want in life, and it is my duty to try and help find a way for them to put their full potential to good use, not just for themselves but for Remnant as a whole." It took me far longer than I ever expected to answer this question but this should help ease the tension from my students especially Miss Rose.

Yet now come to the crux of the matter: what will he do with Miss Rose now that her usefulness has ended? I shuffle slightly so as to be ready for any aggressive action that he may take, a bit of noise behind me shows that everyone else is thinking the same thing.

"Rule number 1: ' _neither yourself nor those with you nor those allied with you are to attack me and in return I'll do the same.'_ Don't go forgetting the rules." His tone is slow, stern and unyielding, something I should have kept in the forethought of my mind as the game went on, and damn me if I caused us to lose Miss Rose because of it.

Feral slowly stands up with Miss Rose following suit, albeit a little slower as myself and those with me tense up, the negativity in the area should be drawing the Grimm in and yet I still hear nothing. This could be very bad for us or it could mean something else entirely, my thoughts are interrupted as Feral starts kicking dirt over the fire and gathering his things as he did the first time we met; Miss Rose even helping by gathering some of his tools and materials for some reason. He then sorts it all out tossing aside those that he won't need and those that he will before turning towards us once again and pushing Miss Rose towards us, in a gentle manner I didn't expect from him, though it could be his way of showing caution due to Miss Roses family being here.

"Her usefulness is at its end. Take her and go, and I shall do the same." Miss Rose walks over to us calmly even with Feral at her exposed back, walking past me I place a hand on her shoulder and give a relieved smile as she gives one back. She then walks on past me over to her friends and family who carefully embrace her while keeping Feral in their eyes just to make sure he keeps his end of the deal; even if it was all mainly in his benefit. He turns and picks up his bundled gear and walks off a few paces before stopping and speaking one last time.

"Remember my words Red Hood, or you will die." What he says causes me to set my guard as well as all the others yet he just ignores us all and walks off into the trees to parts unknown to us. Whether or not we will see him again...I hope that we never do as I feel a chill crawl up my spine due to his parting words, and that leads me to wonder...

"What does he mean by that Miss Rose?"

* * *

A/N.

IT'S HERE AT LAST! Thank God for that!

I am so sorry that it took as long as it did, but I just couldn't for the life of me figure out a way to put 'pen to paper' as it were, and actually send out the chapter at all as it just never felt right to least till now anyway.

But enough of that, I would just like to say that, despite my lack of updates, there are still people who decide to follow my story and I can't thank you enough for the interest you have all shown.

Once again, I welcome all form of critique with regards to my story and for those who might feel worried about my OC being OP, then don't worry, for I have plans in motion that still make him interesting as a character despite being OP. At least I think I have a way... And for the romance between himself and Ruby, well, I am learning a lot with regards to actually making it work as I don't want to pull some weird sort of love at first sight hing here, nor do I want to make it feel as though it was forced upon either of them; this reason right here is what will be taking up a lot of time as I would like for them to have some sort of chemistry if you will that makes it believable.

See Ya Around!


End file.
